Ranko moon
by randoma35
Summary: Ranma Saotome has led a perfectly "normal" life so far. He got through his trip to China with nothing more than a bigger appetite, but now a strange black piglet has taken the reins in his life and is plotting a very different course. Ranma's life will not be normal again for quite some time! chapter 1 is currently undergoing a complete change up [so it wont suck as badly]
1. I

**copyright notice: **Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

**notice:** this is my first real attempt to write a story so please be kind

**warning: _im not the best when it comes to spelling grammar and punctuation and right now i haven't gone over the story to to put any in i will edit it once im able to but for now it will be difficult to read so try to overlook the fact it is a grammatical nightmare!._**

**you have been warned**

* * *

"Hello. I am Saotome Ranma, 16 years old. I had just returned from China where my father and I had completed a rigorous training expedition. Upon my return to Japan, my main expectations were returning to the normal routine of school and everyday life. However, one morning on the way to school, I met a little pig with a strange mark on his forehead...and my life changed forever, this is my story!".

* * *

Ranma as usual was walking to school along the fence of the canal, he was carrying his briefcase behind his head trying to relax as he continued to walk, until he rounded a corner and was met with the sound of angry little kids, he decided to halt his morning commute.

A young and obnoxious child was poking something with a stick and had gathered a crowd of kids to watch, he exclaimed "Haha! Run you little pig!",one of the audience joined in "Now we're gonna roast you for breakfast", there was a small piglet standing there sweating he let out a faint squeal in protest. The show hadn't gone unnoticed by ranma who decided that it was his duty as a martial artist to stop this! ,he jumped down to get ready to spoil their fun.

Ranma exclaimed almost sarcastically "hey! Don't pick on helpless kids!", the crowed of kids looked back and forth for a few seconds before a more confident child stepped up to the challenge "Oh yeah? What do you wanna do about it?".

Ranma stepped back in surprise but recoiled, this would not even cause him to break a sweat if he did have to fight the child not that he wanted to!, his action didn't have the desired effect on the kids and another stepped up "Yeah! Why don't you come down here and make us!", ranma had hoped that he wouldn't have to do this, the kids needed to be taught a lesson he cracked his knuckles and look like he was ready to kill "Oh yeah? You asked for it!".

Just then the school bell rang in the distance hearing this the kids moaned and started slowly waddling back to their school, ranma had a look on his face that said he didn't know if he was happy or annoyed that he had not been able to pound some sense into these brats that were in front of him, he slowly turned away only to here a few remaining children, "You're not so tough! trying to fight people who aint even half your size" ranma turned with a vain in his forehead throbbing, the kids made one last gesture before making their escape, one child counted "three, two, one" and his comrades pulled down one eye and stuck there tongues out, this convinced ranma they were just arrogant kids and he didn't need to punish them... yet.

After they left ranma turned to see what they were all gathered around in the first place he looked down to see a litlle black piglet, he look annoyed at what had almost happened because of some stupid pig, he still felt he had to say this aloud to his audience of one "Hrumph...it's not even a kid! All that fuss for a stupid-looking little pig... Eh...?".

He looked at the angry-looking pig and looked to its forehead it was loosely wearing a bandana around its head he could have sworn that he had seen the bandana somewhere before, but it wasn't the time to think about that right now, he pulled the bandana around the pigs neck so it would have a harder time coming off, in the back of his mind he had a feeling akane would like the pig he could take it over to the dojo and start enjoying something hard to get your hands on akane tendos love!.

Ranma snapped out of his train of though and suddenly released why the pig had a bandana on, its forehead had a deep burn mark in the shape of a crescent moon, ranma came over all akane for a second saying "oh you poor thing no wonder you must have run away from your owners" once again ranma snapped back to reality and put the pig back down he didn't want to be dealing with a injured animal.

And with that continued his walk to school and he relaxed "im already late why don't I just take my time it can hurt to be a little later than just late" calming himself with thoughts of some much-needed lunch.

* * *

In fuurinkan high school the day has started, classes have begun but in the halls outside stood a very annoyed looking ranma soatome, he thought to himself "Jeez so I was late why do these people think that you should have to be stood in the corridors holding bloody buckets of water, you know what no! im just going to put them down it's not like anyone will notice" he said in a huff.

Looking down had reminded him of the sign he had draped over his shoulders making him look like a mobile advertisement, the sign said that "I was late" it was designed to embarrass people into not doing it again ranma was thinking to himself that it was working he then thought back to the morning and cursed to himself, "of all the look being held up by a lousy pig!".

Ranma stared at the floor, he had done this so many times he may have made a career out of being a sales rep for floor tiles he had plenty of experience in that field he relaxed and phased out..

A minute or so later ranma was shaken out of his daze buy one unmistakable sound, tatewaki kuno was making his way toward ranma with an air of arrogance that only the rich kid in class would have had the idiocy to use. he was smirking "Oh, is that right?" kuno casually brushed his hair out of his face with his fingers, "well that is an original excuse" he held in a snicker, ranma was blushing a little bit he thought to himself "great he must have overheard me talking about the pig either that or nabiki had sold him the information" either one was possible the middle tendo daughter practically made her living on extorting money from the kendoist and ranma was a good source of income.

Ranma sighed before answering "What are you doing here?" Kuno went back to the contemptuous look he held over pretty much the entire population this side of the emperor, a small spurt of Shakespeare later and Kuno was ready to actually talk, "I have come to see if you have come to your senses and decided to stay away from the girl who is destined to be mine!".

Ranma let out a low grunt before looking back to kuno he thought to himself "I wonder if kuno's brain had overtaken diamond yet as the hardest substance known to man", no mater how many times he or Akane spelled it out for him he remind as blind as ever, Ranma smirked and gave this response to the arrogant upperclassmen "Akane doesn't seem to agree does she".

There was a brief silence between the two before Kuno snarled "you vile Curr you dare dismiss the house of Kuno you may not ever disrespect my authority", Ranma's response to the out burst was to simply roll his eyes and snicker. Kuno then changed tack thinking he was being beaten and confidently exclaimed "A fool like you can never understand it! Such a well brought up girl like Tendo Akane will never show her feelings too openly" Ranma couldn't help but burst out into laughter he knew Akane fairly well and disguising her emotions was not something akane ever did she would always have a permanent look of anger etched onto her face.

Returning to the situation at hand he forced an annoyed face and quipped back at the startled kendoist "And a fool like you just cannot see the obvious"!. silence took over again until ranma felt the need to end the conversation, "Anyway, aren't you suppose to be in class?".

Kuno's arrogant vibes set in again and he casually flicked his hair again and began a reply "I am not bound by..." he was stopped by a hand placed on his shoulder and the ever feared expression "A-hem..."! Kuno sighed and felt he didn't need to turn around he knew what was coming.

A minute later Kuno couldn't get away from Ranma anymore even if he wanted to he was Standing next to Ranma with a bucket of water in his hands, and a sign that saids "I was cutting class" draped on his neck. he and ranma where back to square one there was a sigh followed by a loud screech formed from the young kendoists annoyance. "Ahh...the humiliation! I, tatewaki kuno, 17 years old, whom people call Blue Thunder of fuurinkan high; treated with such indignity!".

Ranma mocked "what happened to shooting star" he looked at Kuno and decided that got him just about angry enough to have a little fun. Kuno glared at Ranma "You shall not change the subject of your conversation with your sempai! You shall stay away from Akane tendo, unless you want to suffer the greatest humiliation"! Ranma stopped thinking about toying with Kuno and yelled "Jeez just my luck to get stuck here with you."

Kuno decided that at best he could match the response and scowled "oh of course the luck is all mine" Ranma went back to furthering his ability's in the arts and knowledge of beechwood floor tiles and Kuno was looking smug believing he had won the argument, Ranma then made the mistake of so many movie characters and asked himself "what else can go wrong".

* * *

In a strange place what had the stench of death and despair in the air, in a truly dark kingdom there was one gigantic chamber with only one extremely high-ranking person in it, there was an old hag of a woman sitting on her throne she was the queen of this dark place she was the queen Beryl!.

She summoned her minions to attention and there was instantly a hoard in front of her mindlessly obeying her every whim, only her most senior officers had been given the gift of control over their own brain although to Beryl this was through necessity; she needed them to be able to think in order for them to coordinate their attacks, oh yes she was going to enjoy the events to come she could feel it.

She began Waving her hands in front of a floating crystal ball. "The time for conquest has come!" was her grand speech she had assembled her servants and officers in order to proclaim she gestured for the minions to leave and soon only the senior officers where in the chamber. Beryl now went into greater detail.

"We will need the ginzuishou crystal to revive our ruler. For that, I need the humans' energy!, energy that you are going to give" her voice almost turned demonic as she was talking, clearly Beryl didn't care too much about her outward appearance after all she made her minions she can just as easily end there lives and no one was foolish enough to object to anything she had formed the perfect dictatorship!.

One of the officers stepped forward looking nervous but was doing a fairly good job of keeping it hidden, he began to speak "I am Quarzite. Before I proceed with my matchless plan to steal the humans' energy, I would beg a favor of asking a question to your majesty."

Queen Beryl was not looking amused she snapped "WHAT!" reeling a bit the officer fumbled forward "What exactly is it with you and that stupid crystal ball anyway?" Beryls expression changed from annoyed to plain mad she yelled FOOL! raising her hands and unleashing a ball of energy blasting a huge hole in his torso he then fell to the ground and his body started dissolving.

None of the other officers bothered pointing out that, that was a waste of energy when she was demanding that they needed more clearly Beryl was not in the mood. Another officer had stepped forward with an air of confidence around him unlike the previous officer he had though what he was going to say through he kneeled and spoke " I am Jadeite."

He paused for a second to see the pile of ash and bones next to him he grimaced a bit but replaced that expression with one of a smug smirk he then continued "It has already begun. I have sent one of our faithful servants to see to our needs. He has reported that there is an abundant amount of energy and assures me that he will succeed."

Beryl looked at the man then signaled the other officers to leave she was probably going to have them whipped for not coming forward themselves. she turned to the lone man now in the room and left him with one closing command "See to it personally Jadeite. We must succeed if we are to revive Queen Metallia and conquer the human world."

* * *

Back in the school courtyard and the lunch hour was in full swing with all students taking advantage of their break to eat and chat this is no exception for one Ranma Soatome who had been roped into sitting with akane and her friends for lunch and they were all getting a real kick out of bringing up ranma's punishment for going for a stroll and showing up over an hour late.

Akane was mocking ranma for the whole thing as she usually does "Being late really does not improve a new student's image, you know." Ranma as usual just rolled his eyes and tried not to cringe as Akane's cooking hit home, just as usual it had looked alright but if she was planning on poisoning someone she defiantly had the tools to do it.

Ranma thought that it was probably his turn to start mocking he started to joke " you know Akane I think Kodachi should probably take lessons from you" Akane looked pensive waiting to hear what was going to be said "ok Saotome spill it what am I gonna teach Kodachi?" Ranma wanted to laugh but he was mentally preparing for a beating.

"Akane with all the trouble Kodachi goes through trying to poison me she should hire you to make her poisons for her, your clearly better at it." Akane was confused about whether this was a compliment or an insult she almost whispered a thank you before realizing what he meant "RANMA how can you say my cooking is that bad" akane had formed a large mallet with her ki and was poised to strike when Ranma stuttered and changed the subject.

"Hey Akane you know that Kuno guy who's been chasing after you" Akane dropped her mallet while she was hearing ranma out. Ranma continued i ran into him during my detention this morning," Akane chimed in, her voice was dripping with sarcasm What is it now? the "stay away from Akane Tendo routine again, I presume?" Ranma though for a second "exactly that".

"Guess some people just cannot see the obvious, I hope he doesn't follow me while I'm doing after-school clean-up." akane turned up her nose still looking like she was moving on pure adrenaline and sarcasm "Some people indeed! You should have seen what he was like the first day I met him." "anyway why were you late in the first place" Akane didn't want to keep kuno in her head for too long.

Ranma looked thoughtful for a minute then answered "some kids beating what I thought was some other kid. Turns out to be a black piglet with a strange moon-shaped mark on its forehead." Akane squealed like the pig in question "aw that must have been so cute and you saved the poor little thing from those mean kids".

Ranma didn't want to say that he had threatened to beat up a group of 5 your olds he was trying to lose his frequent flyer points on Air Akane! "hey Ranma if you run into the little guy again can you bring him with you to the dojo id kinda like to get a look at that mark you said he had" "oh and Ranma I haven't forgotten you insulted my cooking! RANMA NO BAKA" Ranma was once again gaining air miles.

Outside of the school gate there was a familiar looking pig watching the pigtailed boy flying over the wall and into the park his eyes where narrowing on his target and he began closing in the pig opened its mouth but instead of a high pitched squeak his mouth opened to revile a pair of impressive looking fangs, the pig began to speak he said one word "soon." after this the pig entered the school he was going to find ranma when he was alone he was going to find him after closing hours. With the pig sure of its plan it began thinking of more important matters... "I wonder why they call that a pig tail anyway".

* * *

Back in the gym there where a selection of students performing karate as part of an additional school activity it was now 5pm and most students had left for the night only they and students on clean up duty where still there.

The instructor commanded with the authority and the tenacity as an army drill Sargent "horse stance Ike" all the students started punching forward in rhythm and where performing the simple Kata.

The school had received a large quantity of gear for these programs from an unnamed donor the instructor was all to happy to take the free gear even though he wasn't thrilled about receiving only black belts when none of the students where even close to that level. he pulled out of though and went back to his simple job of yelling the stance's he wished his pupils to perform.

The assistant that had insisted on watching the lesson was grinning demonically and his eyes narrowed on the class in front of him, "Heh...heh...heh...stupid humans...! He surreptitiously eyed the new belts all the students are wearing. Unseen by all but him, the energy of the students is being slowly drawn away and will continue to be drawn even after the fools stop there pointless exercises "no amount of martial arts in the word will stop a demonic invasion soon they will be mine".

* * *

Back in beryls dark kingdom there was a lone man in the dark it was jadeite he was channeling the energy stolen from the martial artists into a ball he was only getting a pitiful amount jadeite thought "these pitiful humans are so weak this is going to take longer than I thought" "still it wont stop my victory" he looked down and a small grin was forming on his face.

Jadeite was expanding some of the energy he was receiving in order show him the process going on back on earth his smile was constantly growing the group of humans was getting bigger and he felt his energy generation was speeding up. he smirked " I guess some of these humans arent as weak as I though." jadeite was staring at his ball of energy grow he began chuckling gently his chuckle soon became a site splitting laugh with a minute he had started laughing like an evil overlord on doomsday "BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!".

* * *

On the floor just above the gym ranma was busying himself washing the school windows he was there for the night so he figured he make himself useful he had a bucket of water at his feet which was on verge of making his efforts to clean the windows in vain because of just how much dirt was in the water, not that ranma noticed he was busy imagining the conversation when he got home.

He was Wringing the cloth when he began day-dreaming his father was a giant the size of a two-story building there was a stuttered yell with some profanity Genma was definitely making his opinion known While choking and pounding the life out of a shrunken down ranma.

RANMA! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO CATCH UP WITH SCHOOLWORK YOU MISSED?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO PASS JUKEN?! DO YOU WANT TO BE A RONIN?! STARTING TOMORROW YOU'RE GOING TO CRAM SCHOOL!.

Ranma came back to reality and shook his head he didn't want to keep thinking about this. when he did snap back to reality it dawned on him that he was using water that looked like someone had gone to the bathroom in it he sighed and took the bucket back the janitors closet for a refill.

he was filling the bucket again when he felt something at his feet, this felt wrong to ranma he was a martial artist he didn't get snuck up on nobody can sneak up on him so what was at his feet.

Ranma took a look down "Eh? It's that little black pig again." he looked back at his bucket to see if it was full "Go bug someone else! I got windows to clean!" ranma suddenly realized the idiocy of what he was doing "oh man now im talking to a pig when did my life come to this he was definitely frowning.

The little pig nodded at him and Ranma almost had an Akane attack of thinking it was cute that was right up untill the pig opened his mouth"Neatness...that's an asset that will take you far!".

Ranma though he must be going crazy not only had he just imagined a talking pig but he had made it sarcastic he shuddered he's been near Nabiki for to long already.

Ranma snapped out of it, it wasn't the pig there must be someone else in here he turned around and started Looking behind him but saw no one. "who?" a voice did reply "im down here" ranma looked down and the pigs mouth was mouthing in unison with the words. he swallowed and just about stammered something to himself "Wh-wh-what...! The pig t-talks!".

He let his surprise take over again his expression got even wider when the pig replied, the pig went into a sarcastic tone again "And better than you it seems! At least I don't have a stuttering problem!" ranma was starting to look on the pig like he did cats he so very much wanted to jump out of the window all he could find himself able to do was stutter the word "p-p-pig" over and over.

The pig looked up still looking mildly depressed with its choice of conversation partner it squealed a bit and then burst out " I do have a name you know stop calling me pig" ranma shook out of his daze for a second he had to try and get this figured out "w-what" the pig flustered again it was going to tell him his name or die trying "I said the name is p-chan or I guess you would call me p-p-p-chan you good for nothing imbecile" Ranma went back to being confused.

P-chan Seemingly to himself said "Guess I'll have to make do with him and slumped again" he went towards Ranma who was still about as oblivious as Kuno, p-chan sighed "I'm here to ask you to fulfill your destiny."

That was a word that got Ranma's attention too long with Kuno has drilled an angry but still sane response to the word into his head Ranma was starting to recover from the shock "My destiny? What on earth are you talking about?".

P-chan's battle aura flared up and the little pig was encased in flames Ranma was thinking that p-chan might want to put them out before he is giving him crispy bacon for dinner "You are to be a great warrior that shall save the kingdom of Jyusenkyou!".

Ranma began looking uncomfortable and sweatdropped there was one word in there that he understood and that was warrior if his destiny was to be a warrior he could take taking spiritual advice from a talking pig but he sweatdropped again when he realized what that must have sounded like.

"Whatever you say, but.." p-chan ignored him and started to stare at the bucket of water. A beam of light came out of the moon-shaped mark on his forehead and started shining on the bucket After a while the beam vanished.

They were silent for a few moments before p-chan broke the stunned silence Now, pour that water over yourself and fulfill your destiny. Ranma was still uncertain and restarted the line off questioning p-chan had avoided before.

"What do you mean ..." p-chan was now getting agitated he sighed "Just pour the water over yourself and become the warrior Sailor Moon!" ranma was now about as confused as p-chan was agitated he whimpered "Wh-what are you talking about? Who's Sailor Moon?".

p-chan was now clearly frustrated and his patience snapped "JUST POUR THE WATER!" Ranma recoiled but still looked uncertain the water's surface didn't look natural it seemed to calm and it was glistening but he did give in "Well...alright!." he lifted the bucket above his head and poured the water.

For the next half a minute ranma had lost control of his body he could feel it changing shrinking in some placed and growing in others he was changing form he screamed inside his head " what the hell is this thing doing to me".

After Ranma regained control she looked up to the mirror she thought "damn I must have shrunk i cant reach it anymore" Ranma thought if I cant look up there is always down after looking down there was silence before she squeaked out a whimper "oh hell".

She was right she had changed at some point this water decide she had one to many y chromosomes for its liking and took real good care of that problem she looked down even further to the little pig which was not quite so little anymore and seemed more like a c-cat than a piglet.

"What the hell did you do to me why the hell am I a girl" she then noticed her voice had gone up a few octaves and was now soprano. p-chan didn't seem impressed "well isn't that to be expected".

Ranma looked down to the pig and screeched "WHAT HAPPENED TO TURNING INTO A WARRIOR?" p-chan knew he had forgotten to mention something "I said it was your destiny to be Sailor Moon the sailor suited warrior of love and justice she just happens to be a girl so since you were a guy the magic just fixed what it thought was a simple mistake.

I also forgot you wouldn't know who Sailor Moon was what with you being an earth folk. Ranma had a large vain throbbing on her forehead as she looked back up ignoring p-chan for the time being, Ranma jumped onto the sink if she had gotten shorter she was going to need to do some climbing ranma looked into the mirror to inspect the damage.

Ranma went quiet again before it sank in not only had it turned her into a girl but it had decided that it wanted her looking pretty girly it had untied her pigtail and had straitened it out into a long flowing mane at some point she had developed baby fat around her face she was getting worried she was finding herself cute.

She noticed something else she did have black hair and the mirror was definitely showing a redhead. "huh" she hadn't noticed when she had looked down but the mirror couldn't lie she no longer had her uniform on and she felt like she was naked but upon inspection she was wearing a altered version of a sailor fuku she sighed again "I guess he did say SAILOR Moon".

Ranma began trying to take the ridiculously girly item of clothing off finding it was not clothing and she had felt naked because she technically was the uniform had melded with her skin and was not coming off, after a few failed attempts she jumped off of the sink and looked back down on a nervous looking p-chan

"I guess I forgot to mention bishoujo in my description sorry about that" Ranma eventually snapped she was imagining a nice bacon and egg sandwich right now"YES YOU DID FORGET YOU LITTLE...!".

Suddenly she was interrupted by the sounds of moaning starting to echo through the school hallways. "Wh-what the?" p-chan knew what was happening and answered "your hearing your senshi sence and its directing you in the direction of evil in the area and if its acting like that then we have to go".

Ranma looked at p-chan and signed "fine I just want to get this over with" "and don't call me Ranma when I look like this I really don't need people thinking im a cross dresser!.

P-chan smirked" it aint really cross dressing if you're a girl at the time and besides it's not like im planning on giving your name anyway in front of the forces of evil" Ranma sighed "ok fine I get it but when im a girl don't call me Ranma I don't know call me umm... Ranko or something yeh that will do Ranko they began sprinting in the direction of the disturbance..

* * *

Back in the school gym there was a chorus of moans from the students as they all simultaneously collapsed and were on the verge of unconscious the instructor had stopped barking out commands and had taken a disbelieving stance.

" You're not fooling anyone and you're not going to get out of the rest of the class so you can all just get back up" he still looked unsure but when the groaning stopped and his students passed out he accepted something was very badly wrong he turned to the assistant his worry turning to anger "E-everyone's fainting...! Wh-what's going on...uhh...uhh".

His anger left him and was replaced buy terror as the once human looking assistant was morphing into something it wasnt human the assistant had grown to about 12 feet tall and was now scaly like a reptile it was still wearing its black karate gi. there was a crash as the light show ended and the youma fell to the floor it was laughing maniacally the instructor had joined his students in being incapacitated he was struck by fear and was unable to move just about able to sqeek one word " S-sensei...?!".

The youma primed a set of jagged and deathly looking fangs the youma could swallow the instructor whole if it wished but it liked playing with its food "you fool you should have ran away while you still could!".

The youma grabbed the instructor by the throat and was just applying enough pressure to make it hard to breath if it snapped his neck early it would not have nearly as much fun. the instructor had snapped out of his daze and was wriggling and struggling to escape in vain the youmas grin was widening every time the instructor failed.

The doors to the gym then slammed open to revile a young girl standing there along with her little pig she jumped forward and yelled towards the creature of darkness "stop that now!".

This got the youma's attention it did not want any witnesses "whose there?!" it then dropped the half dead instructor who was now out for the count, Ranko stepped forward again and was starting to perform what looked like prerehersed poses.

"To take an art that hones mind and body and perverts it into a thing of evil is unforgivable!" continuing the poses Ranko then pointed to the youma "For love and justice, the beautiful sailor-suited warrior Sailor Moon; In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!".

The speech had an effect on all three of them both ranko and p-chan looked at each other for a second until p-chan broke the silence he looked dejected Where on earth did you come up with such a stupid sounding speech? the confidence that Ranko had while performing the speech had disintegrated "Well...it just sorta came to me...".

Ranko was interrupted by a fist coming down to where she was *CRUNCH* was all that could be heard as the youma made a large crater in the gym's floor and pulled its hand out to revile a hole heading straight down to the school basement.

The youma was confused but had taken a stance that said kill first figure out that just happened later, it screeched "BAKA...! YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME? DIE!" and began throwing slow but damaging punches and kicks at ranko she was evading them but was clearly out matched.

After another assault she turned to p-chan who was hiding behind one of the unconscious students she backed up to a wall and waited for the youma to strike before leaping over the youma's head she checked to see if the youma had noticed her move she was in look the youma's hand had jammed into the wall and the youma was pinned, she yelled towards p-chan "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?".

P-chan started looking dejected again and was silently regretting his choice for savior of humanity "WHY ASK ME?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE HERO!" they both looked at the youma it was still stuck ranko turned back to p-chan with clear frustration "WHAT ABOUT ALL THAT STUFF ABOUT BEING A WARRIOR?!"p-chan opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the youma ripping a segment of the wall off its hand still stuck in it and it was now using the wall like a knuckle duster it began to boast.

"I AM THE YOUMA OF MARTIAL ARTS, SHENG RONG! I AM THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR...NONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" the youma lunged forward again and with its new extended reach landed a blow to Ranko's side while ranko was recoiling in pain the youma with its spare hand smacked Ranko into the wall and pinned her there like it pinned her there like it had done with the instructor but this time it was not laughing he wanted to watch the girl squirm.

The youma crushed a little harder "AND NOW, YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR IMPUDENCE!" p-chan and Ranko looked defeated and had given up now the youma was beginning to laugh, when out of nowhere a boken flew across the room and into the side of the youmas head the youma let go and grabbed its head in pain.

There was a young man standing at the opening door he could not have been much older than Ranko but spoke with an air of wisdom in his voice like he was in fact much older.

"A true warrior tempers his strength with wisdom." he looked back toward Ranko "So long as you believe in that, none can defeat you save yourself."he smirked and phased out through the wall. p-chan had given up on Ranko figuring out what to do herself and began shouting.

While he's distracted; use the!" p-chan was interrupted by Ranko she had a look of understanding on her face and once again started performing a variety of silly poses, she then exclaimed "MOON TIARA...ACTION!" and launched her headgear toward the youma there was a small clang.

The youma p-chan and Ranko sweatdropped then once again p-chan broke the silence What do you think you're doing?" The tiara, as a normal tiara would, bounced off the youma and fell to the ground. "will you get more serious, throwing a piece of plastic at a demon was never going to work" Ranko almost started crying before a thought came into her head "why didn't I think of this before?".

Ranko charged towards the youma and dodged its slow attack and then landed a flurry of kicks to the youma's face and torso the youma was stunned and recoiled in pain it was now wielding some foot shaped marks all over its body it crouched down to regain its composure until it heard a noise behind it there was a high pitched scream of "MOKO TAKABISHA" and a bolt of blue energy slammed into the youma's back forging a hole straight through and forcing the youma to the ground it was definitely dead the rest of its body started to dissolve Ranko was silent for a minute or two before one lone word creeped out "wow".

* * *

Back in the dark kingdom Jadeite was staring into the spiraling ball of energy he had been watching closely and this girl drew he attention not only had she not been killed be the youma she had killed it Jadeite was stunned he would have to report this back to Beryl the warrior Sailor Moon had returned. the ball of energy that was circling like a snake in front of him was fading the mission had been a complete failure.

Jadeite was looking angrily at the last remnants of energy the haul would not even cover the costs of sending a youma down in the first place, he thought back to the fight "if Sailor Moon has returned and she could form bolts of energy that size with that ease she would easily be able to provide the energy for the demonic invasion he must capture her at all costs. Jadeite grinned at the thought and then came back to reality "damn how am I going to explain this to Beryl".

* * *

Back in the school gym ranko had just about recovered from the experience with a smug looking p-chan to her side "well I guess you finally decided to get serious" Ranko pulled a face and exclaimed "well I though I might as well try this girly stuff now while I can get away with it rather than just do what I do as a guy".

Ranko didn't stop to listen to p-chan's response she went to the closest downed student who was back awake, now his energy had been restored Ranko bent down to check on the student "A-are you alright?".

The student blinked a few times trying to figure what was going on he thought "ok I just saw a demon I must be dreaming and now their is this angel in front of me" he paused then spoke.

"If im dreaming then there's nothing stopping me doing this" he thrust his hands up and had a good squeeze of the girls breasts he exclaimed in pure pleasure "oh these feel so real" Ranko had turned beet red and was on the verge of collapse her legs shaking wildly out of control she went to the nearest window and jumped.

Ranko was bounding across the rooftops and away from the school with p-chan hanging on to her shoulder she resisted the urge to cry and set p-chan down on the rooftops she was yelling at the top of her voice "DAMN YOU PIG WHEN DID I BECOME PART OF A HENTAI" the pig was laughing and she knew that she was not going to get an answer to that then she blushed again "ok pig I beat the bad guy! Turn me back to normal!".

p-chan brought his laughter under control and jumped down off of the roof shouting behind him "stay there ill be right back" and in an instant he was back holding a tea kettle in his mouth.

He nudged Ranko as if to say take this ill explain when I don't have a mouthful of tin Ranko took the kettle and gave p-chan a quizzical look"What am I suppose to do with this? Drink it?" p-chan shook his head no your supposed to pour it over you remember when I first changed you it was with cold water the water in here will be hot so it will reverse the effect."

Ranma poured the hot water over him and grimaced in pain at the temperature, within a second or so he was a guy again and he had his normal cloths back he breathed a sigh of relief then turned to p-chan with a puzzled look on his "why was this time so much faster than the last?".

P-chan looked thoughtful for a second then answered well the last time the water had to completely build a new female body for you this time it just returned your old one".

He thought a little more "also this time you weren't fighting the effects of the water because you wanted to change back if you want these changes to be painless then you have to accept and look forward to them then the water doesn't have to fight against your will!".

Ranma looked down with a look of despair "tell me that it has to be water that you've done something to and it doesnt happen with normal water" p-chan looked up at the panicked boy and snickered "sorry the waters have already taken effect there powers are in you now so regular water will change you".

Ranma gulped but then tried to let the subject drop "come on p-chan your coming with me I know a certain girl who would rely like to meet you" Ranma noticed that p-chan suddenly seemed happy about something.

"Whats got you so excited" p-chan smirked "I just wanted to congratulate you on your first victory! The first of many if we're lucky!" Ranma looked puzzled and then realized what p-chan meant "I'm just glad it's over! I can get back to being a normal guy again!".

P-chan looked toward the sky and remarked "Until the next time... they will be back!" Ranma decided he was not going to take this anymore "Well that's your problem!" p-chan however had preplanned a speech just incase this happened "I'm afraid not! You must be ready to met this menace with the power now within you! You must take up the mantle! From now on, when evil threatens, you must use cold water to change back to Sailor Moon!".

Ranma got angry at the stubbornness of the pig "Wh-what wait a minute! I never agreed to this! This is the worst possible thing that could happen to a guy! You gotta get rid of it!" despite the desperate looks on Ranma's face p-chan would not be the barrer of any good news "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. The power of jusenkyou water cannot be reversed." he turned away and muttered something secretively under his breath "At least...not yet!".

Ranma in his haste had missed this closing statement and was starting to rant "You gotta be kidding me! You mean I'll change into a girl when I get wet?! I'll be the laughing-stock of the school!".

P-chan looked at this and smirked he was enjoying this way to much he remarked sarcastically "You're right, this calls for drastic action. There's only one way to avoid public humiliation.".

Not noticing the sarcasm Ranma grabbed p-chan and pleaded "Quick, tell me!" p-chan had to think for a moment he thought Ranma would have seen the sarcasm now he was having to think of an answer quickly to get Ranma to let go so he could once again breath "Quit the swim club!" he was now wearing a nervous grin.

Ranma was stunned at this response and fell over sideways and of the roof "ahhhhhh" *splash* Ranma was face down in someones swimming pool and groaning she could tell this was going to be a really long week p-chan shouted down from the rooftops "are you okay in there Ranma" snickering from up high.

Ranma rolled over to be on his back "I told you when im like this its Ranko".

p-chan jumped down and joined her in the water "sorry Ranko now should I get you some hot water or do you feel like leading us home to get some there?" Ranko though for a moment "I guess there going to find out sooner or later I may as well go out as I am" p-chan seemed pleased "see not so hard is it" Ranma moped "easy for you to stay you still have your man hood".

"Oh come on Ranko let's get home you sacrificed your manhood to become the part-time warrior of love and justice Sailor Moon" Ranko thought then spoke "Sailor Moon I guess that makes me ranko moon for the time being" p-chan smirked I guess your right but let's get going we have a long road ahead of us!.

**NOTES: **right now i understand this is probably hard to read trust me im working on it.

even if it is still under construction are the people that have read this interested in continuing this story i had a lot of fun writing this and would be all to happy to if you guys [the readers] want me to

**this is based off of the story bishoujo senshi so all credit for the universe goes to that**

**PLEASE:** review im still trying to fix this and hearing peoples suggestions would make me too too happy.


	2. II

**copyright notice: **Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

**notice:** this is my first real attempt to write a story so please be kind

**warning: ****_im not the best when it comes to spelling grammar and punctuation and right now i haven't gone over the story to to put any in i will edit it once im able to but for now it will be difficult to read so try to overlook the fact it is a grammatical nightmare!._**

**you have been warned**

* * *

A new day had dawned in Fuurinkan and the peace of the morning to Ranma seemed like a plague as a martial artist he could not allow things to stay normal for too long or else his abilities would slip.

Ranma had jumped up to his favorite fence along the canal, he began muttering to himself. "when I said I wanted my life to be interesting I meant things like martial arts tournaments and things like that not some war of the worlds that had to take away my manhood".

Ranma stopped muttering to himself and stared down towards the little pig that looked like an insect on the pavement below Ranma began growling at the pig angrily but was interrupted as P-chan tried to lighten the mood.

"Yesterday wasn't too bad a start. A little more practice and we'll stand a very good chance against the Dark Kingdom." he looked around trying not to let Ranma hear him anymore "and a little less stupidity wouldn't hurt" P-chan looked up and saw that his carefulness with his words didn't matter Ranma was still majorly ticked of at what had happened earlier in the week.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Sailor Moon?! Do you think I like changing into a girl?!" P-chan looked at Ranma for a moment and began to smirk.

"You no I think you just might after all you do make quite a cute girl" P-chan didn't see the growing anger in Ranma's face he turned up his nose and continued "and besides What you want is unimportant! You are the chosen one to do battle with the Dark Kingdom! It's your destin..." P-chan was interrupted as Ranma jumped down off of the fence with anger spewing out of every part of him P-chan sweat dropped and braced himself for a beating.

"WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS THAT?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO "CHOSE" ME!" Ranma didn't wait for an answer and immediately Ki blasted P-chan into the pavement leaving a pig shaped hole in the ground. P-chan forced himself up and out of the hole in the pavement he was squealing in pain.

"Aaarrraggh someone had to be chosen" Ranma looked at the injured pig and refused to allow himself to help him and instead turned and continued walking away picking up his pace but left a snide remark for the pig as he left.

"You could have at least asked a girl or maybe told me what you were going to do!" P-chan struggled to catch up to Ranma as he left.

"The need was desperate and you were the only one who could do it! You should think of it as a big honor! you were the only one within a thousand miles of here with enough life energy to be sailor moon" Ranma took the compliment but still looked angry towards P-chan he allowed his anger to drop and let out a sigh before continuing on his way to school but before long he stopped in his tracks with a puzzled look on his face but it was rapidly growing in concern.

"There's something else about this whole thing bugging me." P-chan looked up and began to share Ranma's look of confusion.

"Huh whats wrong I can't think of something you haven't already complained about" P-chan noticed his mistake and prepared for a beating when it didn't come he looked up to see Ranma towering over him.

"You know I can't really argue with that I have complained about a lot of things and I had right to but now it's That guy...Tuxedo Kamen..." P-chan puzzled over what Ranma was talking about but then did manage an answer.

"That's true. His appearance was unexpected." Ranma grabbed P-chan by his bandanna and held him up at eye level P-chan could quite clearly see the growing concern in his eyes.

"Why am I starting to feel...strange when he shows up? If I didn't know better, I..." P-chan interrupted him and though for a second he allowed a smirk before answering flatly.

"What ...think you were falling for him?" Ranma was taken aback by the bluntness of P-chans wording.

"Wh...what kind of hentai though is that?" Ranma began crushing the pig in his panic but P-chan was able to squirm free.

"Not at all! He does come across as a suave and heroic guy! It's only natural that you may feel something; after all, he did save your life." Ranma didn't calm down P-chans response had not helped at all it just give him more to argue about.

"What are you talking about? I'm a guy! It's not natural at all!" P-chan looked up again and began to panic.

"Look I think I should probably tell you something now rather than later" Ranma picked the pig up again and his panic had dispersed and had been replaced with a neutral passive aggressive stance.

"And what might that be?" P-chan swallowed a lump in his throat "Well, your transformation is more complete than you think. Not only do you get a girl's body, your mind changes as well, albeit partially, to that of a girl. Ranma went silent for a moment before very loudly giving P-chan the response he had expected.

"WHAATTT!" P-chan tried not to look smug but the sarcastic tone in his voice was undeniable "Don't worry about it. As long as you stay away from shopping districts while transformed you shouldn't get into deep trouble with it." Ranma threw P-chan down again making another P-chan shaped whole on the pavement he watched the pig crawl out of the hole in disbelief.

"I'm worrying about losing my identity...and you...are worried...about shopping!?" P-chan looked at Ranma in confusion then turned away looking embarrassed he thought to himself.

"Hmm I guess he didn't see the sarcasm after all" he looked up to the still despondent Ranma "look at the bright side. think of all the praise you're going to receive." Ranma continued looked at the pig and was now confused once more.

"Eh? Whose praise?" P-chan looked thoughtful for a moment but when he had an answer ready he kept his voice in a mocking cynical tone trying to get the point across that it was a stupid question.

"Why your classmates of course! You saved the entire Karate Club from the evil clutches of the Dark Kingdom!" Ranma saw the condescending nature of the reply but instead focused on his own retort he carried on walking to school in the belief that he might only be a little late if he moved now.

"Hrumph...well, as far as I'm concerned now that's all over! With any luck, the whole school will have completely forgotten all about ...I...I...it...hell" the school had just come into view Ranma could see a large crowed og guys waiting in the courtyard he recognized them as the students from the karate club Ranma tried to forget the incident involving one of the waiting students and Ranma's breasts he shuddered at the memory.

Ranma looked past the rows of perverts to see Nabiki taking advantage of the scene she was selling Sailor Moon paraphernalia like tiaras and cute little Sailor dolls. not that she looked interested in the things she was selling all she cared about was money.

Ranma saw P-chan snickering and thought whatever was so funny he needed to know or else he would go crazy and kill someone out of his depression " spill it pork but whats so funny" P-chan looked insulted but still snickered uncontrollably Ranma could just about make out the response.

"Well I guess you will be fine for weapons for a while look at all those cheep plastic tiaras for you to throw at a demon which is practically bullet proof what were you thinking" Ranma didn't want to answer but forced himself after he felt he had growled an appropriate number of times.

"Thanks to you I wasn't thinking that was the girl part of my brain that I haven't used before and was not used to and guess what she cant fight worth anything we only won when I got in control of my mind again" they both looked back to the school and sighed the hentai horde had been putting up a banner in front of the school it read "Sailor Moon Fan Club" in big bold lettering. P-chan looked up at Ranma and flatly said "I think we're a hit." all Ranma could do was groan in misery as he looked to school he though to himself this is going to be a really long day.

* * *

When they finally reached the school courtyard Ranma was dragged to the center of the group by once of the students from the karate class "Oi Saotome! You wanna join the Sailor Moon Fan Club?" Ranma looked confused at the boy but was interrupted as a familiar looking doll was shoved into his face.

Ranma looked at the doll for a few seconds and was able to form a few coherent responses in his head but still had questions going round his head like "how did them get around to making these things already" he thought for a second more and his heart sank.

"Tell me I don't look that cute as a girl" now it was the student turn to look confused but Ranma covered his tracks and interrupted before they had anytime to think about what he had said "What are you talking about?! I'm not interested in that kind of stuff!" the boy couldn't hold back a smile that was forming of his face he turned to the group of boy watching.

"Hear that everyone?" Ranma winced no wonder he was smiling he had worked out that he was the girl they had worshiped "Saotome doesn't like girls" Ranma felt his brain dissolve in relief but he did snap himself out of it in time to stop people from believing he didn't like girls Ranma thought the conversation through in his head.

"What makes you think I don't like girls I like girls plenty I mean I don't really know any girls outside of Akane and her sisters so I don't relay know if I like girls but I don't want you guys thinking im gay or nothing" Ranma then thought to himself further about that.

"What about that tuxedo Kamen guy" "no that wasn't me that was the stupid girl side of me that now I have to keep under control" "stupid pig I leave him in charge of my body for one minute and he takes away my manhood and leaves a crappy girl part of me in charge of my body who can't fight and gets a crush on another guy and know I have to put up with the back lash stupid stupid stupid".

Ranma came to he had been headbutting a wall but turned around and answered the amused audience with a much more believable story he looked down on them condescendingly "I just can't stand Sailor Moon that's all." Ranma began turning white as a horde of angry martial artists where readying their weapons before a familiar and very unwelcome face step forward from the group it was the lead pervert that had grabbed Ranma, Ranma began cracking his knuckles "oh im gonna enjoy this".

The boy ignored his threat and began talking "ahh sailor moon the beauty herself in my hour of need she allowed me to pleasure myself the warmth and feel of her breasts they were truly heaven on earth and you are insulting her" Ranma looked pissed but restrained himself "I told you I can't stand sailor moon and im making a promise that you will never see her again".

Ranma looked up the horde of approaching martial artists ""WHAATTT!" the all yelled in unison "YOU CANNOT STAND... OUR SAILOR MOON?" Ranma looked depressed again and muttered under his breath ""Your" Sailor Moon?" the group lunged at Ranma and martial artist or not fifty against on meant that Ranma was going to suffer for this.

* * *

later that day after classes had started Ranma and Akane where being held up in the infirmary neither looked happy to be there and neither looked happy with the other Akane was busy bandaging one of Ranma's many wounds clearly not noticing that she had cut of circulation and his arms had gone to sleep she was to busy yelling at him.

"Baka...I know you're supposed to be a good martial artist, especially after the training trip to China, but taking on the whole club? How much more foolish can you get?" Ranma eyed her threateningly but then sighed and muttered under his breath.

"Yeh like I was going to let them fantasize over parts of my body I wished that I still didn't have not that you need to know which" Akane heard him muttering but couldn't make it out she jumped back into an attacking stance and readied herself.

"RANMA WHAT DID YOU SAY".

"I said id like to see you do better" Ranma looked pleased at his response but then noticed Akane was giggling like she had gone crazy "huh whats so funny Akane".

"Ranma I do,do better I have to beat them all up every morning the damn hentai horde does that with every girl in the school they like the look of and by looks of it every guy that disagree's with their choice of girl" Ranma eyed Akane curiously before answering.

"You know that because usually when I guy fights a girl he goes easy on her" Akane glared at him before answering condescendingly.

"Yeh Ranma your right I mean I can't be possible that you just weren't as good as the other guys at this school or some of the girls while im at it" Ranma wanted to argue but could see this was going to go nowhere fast and just glared at Akane and kept his mouth shut. after several moment went by Akane couldn't take the silence anymore she had also run out of bandages.

"I wonder who or what this "Sailor Moon" is. Makes me sorry I missed karate club yesterday." Akane looked curious if Ranma knew anything about it he had seemed upset at the mention of her name. Ranma though looked up at her Contemptuously.

"Trust me, you don't want to know this "Sailor Moon." Akane started looking down on Ranma suspiciously.

"You don't seem to like her very much. I don't suppose you know something about her, do you?" Ranma looked stunned but wasn't sure if it was from the question or from the stinging sensation in his arms which had now turned blue. Ranma could see Akane was fishing for information and looked at her Uneasily.

"Eh? No way! Never! I just ... just ..." he was stuttering and sweating Akane knew something was going on but she didn't want to think what so she just jumped to the first conclusion her brain came up with. Akane looked down at him angrily and slapped him across the face.

"You can't stand a girl who could beat you in a fair contest? Typical male...".

Ranma snapped back at her "I could easily beat her in a fair contest" he looked down and then continued "I mean id say we were pretty even".

"So what makes you so angry about this?" Ranma really wanted to change the conversation.

" Sorry. Guess I'm just tired of my situation. Anyway," Akane got up to leave but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder "hey Akane I need one last favor from you" Ranma coughed "actually make that tow Akane was listening to what Ranma had to say "first can you look after P-chan today there's no way im gonna be able to bring him into class and he does seem to like you" Akane nodded and reached into Ranma's book bag where P-chan had been hiding she cuddled the pig up to her chest and was giggling "hmm girls" Ranma muttered as he looked disgusted by Akanes reaction to the pig.

"Ok Akane and the other thing" "yeh Ranma go on what else do you want me to do" Ranma thought for a minute then answered "do you have a knife with you".

"What do you think your going to do with a knife" "oh nothing I decided that id cut my arms of just so the bandages cant do it for me" Ranma stopped and noticed Akanes face and braced himself "RANMA WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO DO SOMETHING NICE TO YOU RANMA YOU BAKA!".

Ranma was then launched into orbit by Akane's right foot. "that jerk why does he have to be like that he better apologize when we get to Dr tofu's" Akane looked at the startled pig in her arms "oh im sorry P-chan but Ranma had to go away for a while... and in a hurry but until he gets back your with me".

Akane pushed the pig into her chest to hug him but was put off by the pig nuzzling between her breasts she stopped herself from killing P-chan when she realized it was because she had cut of his air supply and he couldn't breath "oh sorry P-chan" Akane adjusted her grip on the pig and went to class "lets hope there are no more surprises today" P-chan nodded in agreement.

* * *

While this was going back in the dark kingdom beryl had assembled a horde of her minions she wanted to publicly shame jadeite for his failure but not kill just yet she was going to give him the chance to redeem himself first.

The young demon was standing in front of beryl and had an air of confidence he could tell beryl wouldn't kill yet he still had time "Jadeite, have you started thinking about redeeming yourself?" his train of thought had crashed but it had still been proven right.

"I have, Queen Beryl. In fact it is already underway. Soon we will have all the energy we need." the queen had a sinister smirk across her face.

"Very well. Proceed with your plans. but do not fail me again" jadeite bowed and faded into the ground. "he had better not fail me or he will regret it" beryl began chuckling maniacally before she returned to the crystal ball.

Jadeite reemerged in the Fuurinkan arcade's to inspect his plan he could see that all the games lining the walls where empty with everyone grouped together at the crane machines in center of the room jadeite chuckled to himself "the foolish humans are falling for it go on take your prizes see just how much you enjoy them,... not nearly as much as I will" he calmed down and faded back through the wall and into the dark kingdom.

After the last scheme had gone wrong he would kept the portal open throughout so he could see just what happened he went to his quarters and started to form an energy ball he began chuckling and watching what was going on back at the machines he listened intently for any information he might find useful.

"Careful...careful..." "come on Yuka you almost got it" Yuka pounded on the console and lowered the crane which grabbed multiple dolls from the pile in the center "hey Sayuri do you think we should tell Akane this thing is broken its paying out every time" the girl looked down into her book bag which was overflowing.

"No Yuka she was headed out it looked important so lets not tell and stay here to win more prizes while we can". jadeite spat to the image "worthless at least their energy is more useful to me then their knowledge" he stared at the ball forming in his arms "this is going to take a while". he sighed and went back to watching people play the machines.

* * *

Back in Dr Tofu's clinic Akane and Ranma where sitting waiting for the doctor to finish with a previous patient as the doctor came back into the room he saw Akane and his mood seemed to turn cheery "Welcome...Ah! Akane. Did something happen to you?" Akane shook her head "Nothing happened to me. It's my friend here who needs your help."

Ranma walked up to the doctor and started to introduce himself "well im..." Ranma was interrupted by one of Akanes shots to the groin but he continued "in considerable pain" Ranma looked at Akane who glared at him for a second before saying anything "now do it again and this time say it politely" Ranma groaned in pain then frustration but eventually turned back to the doctor.

"I'm Ranma Soatome How do you do?" Dr Tofu smiled at Ranma before gesturing for him to follow both he and Akane headed into the examination room where they finally started to talk again as Ranma sat on the table.

"So many cuts and bruises! Did you run into a bunch of punks?" Dr Tofu was interested to know if there where any people around that would be a danger to the people of Nerima Ranma however took it as an insult and looked embarrassed "In a way, yes" Ranma was stopped by the sound of a very sarcastic Akane Tendo.

"Mr Martial-Artist-from-China here decided to take on the entire Sailor Moon fan club single-handedly this morning. and he got a good beating out of it" tofu look amused at the scenario but eventually got round to replying.

"That's generally a bad thing to do, you know." Ranma kicked into gear at that and got angry "I wasn't fighting them. I...had a different opinion from theirs. Who could have guessed they would reacted so violently to other ideas." tofu began laughing and this just made Ranma madder his face was red and looked like it was about to explode.

"Ha...ha...I see your problem. Just remember not to repeat the same mistake in the future. So, you are Ranma, Akane's fiancée." tofu ignored the startled look on both of the children's faces and smiled knowingly.

"FIANCEE!?" they both cried in unison tofu did look a little surprised but still smiled knowingly "You two didn't know..." "Well, I do think both of you are too young for that" Ranma remained shocked but Akane started looking disappointed she muttered under her breath.

"I'm just a little girl to him after all." Ranma snapped out of his shock and started pressing the doctor for more information "wait wait wait tell me now where you heard such a dumb story" tofu looked up then looked back down while he was still cracking Ranma's joints back into place.

"Earlier Soun introduced his friend, Mr Saotome. They mentioned your betrothal then."

"The old man was here what was he doing round here anyway".

"Oh, they were just passing th..." tofu started but was immediately stopped when he looked up and saw Kasumi come in through the door.

"Good morning, Dr Tofu, I came to return the book I borrowed. I also brought some sweet rice cakes for you." this caused Tufo's glasses to fog up and he immediately snapped Ranma's neck to a 90 degree angle "Ow! Ite! Wat-!" Ranma was squirming around in pain but this just caused the doctor to hold on tighter and cause more damage.

"K-Kasumi! Fancy meeting you here! of all places" he turned back to Ranma "I'm so sorry I can't talk now, you see I have a patient now." Ranma just continued crying out in pain.

"Oh Ranma, it's you." tofu snapped Ranma's neck to 90 degrees in the opposite direction.

"Oh, you know each other?" Kasumi didn't get to answer before Ranma's cries of pain could snap tofu out of his trance and wake the dead while he was at it "AARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH".

Back in the waiting room an elderly couple just stared to the commotion and then back to each other "poor thing and he seems like such a nice boy aswell" "We should pray for his soul..." The old couple started performing some form of pagan ritual. After a while Akane came out carrying Ranma who had more bandages on than when he had come in.

Back in the Fuurinkan arcade game center, most of the machines where surprisingly empty with the exception of the crane machines in the middle of the room. the machines, had a line going across the room. As girl after girl exhausted her money supply, but they always walked away with satisfaction with several of the dolls in their arms.

In the back of the room there was a new manager for the arcade she was looking satisfied with the results and started chuckling "Heh...heh...heh...stupid humans...!" she stood back in the corner She secretly watched as the doll's eyes glowed slightly red as the energy slowly drained away from the unsuspecting girls.

* * *

Back in beryls dark kingdom there was a lone man in the dark it was jadeite he was channeling the energy stolen from the girls into a ball he was only getting a pitiful amount jadeite thought "these pitiful humans are so weak this is going to take longer than I thought" "still it wont stop my victory" he looked down and a small grin was forming on his face.

His smile was constantly growing the group of humans was getting bigger and he felt his energy generation was speeding up. he smirked " I guess some of these humans aren't as weak as I though." jadeite was staring at his ball of energy grow he began chuckling gently his chuckle soon became a site splitting laugh with a minute he had started laughing like an evil overlord on doomsday "BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!".

"It is the energy of merchandising and consumerism. they always did say it was bad for your health" he began laughing maniacally one more "if that sailor moon shows up again im ready for this time the arcade is like those crane machines I just have to follow the right steps and collect my prize your will be mine Sailor Moon".

* * *

The next day Ranma performed a small miracle he wasn't just on time he made it to class early he looked tired and bored he didn't know what the teacher was droning on about it was a lecture of some kind but it took all of his energy not to fall asleep so listening was out of the question.

"...And thus concludes the proof of.." the teacher noticed that most of the class were like Ranma and where barely awake "What's going on here?! " the teacher noticed that a lot of the girls in the class where mindlessly playing with a selection of dolls they where all the same but he couldn't quite put his finger on why they had monopolized the student's attention.

The girl in front of him held the doll out in front of her and just repeted "ahh I love you" to the doll like it was a mantra and that was the last straw for the teacher but at first he kept his voice calm "While I don't mind you appreciating your doll, YOU WILL NOT DO IT WHEN IM LECTURING" he snatched the doll but was immediately flattened by a selection of nearby students all of which where holding one of the dolls.

"Sensei you should learn to appreciate the finer things in life more!" the girl took her doll back and immediately went back to chanting her mantra "the teacher just lay there stunned not quite able to process what had just happened "What's going on here?!".

The contents of the class filed out and Ranma not wanting to miss an opportunity made his way out of the window without being seen. he had just made it to the gates where he saw an annoyed looking Akane waiting for him " guess she figured id try to make an early break" "HEY AKANE" she just turned away and started walking "What did your dad tell you?".

"It's none of your business! you baka " he guessed this meant Tofu was telling the truth.

"What do you mean?! I'm the one whose life is being ruined here!".

Akane snapped at him "Your life?! What about mine? I hate guys!".

Ranma turned his voice to a tine of sarcasm that would probably make Nabiki proud "Well, I'm the one getting the worst of it!".

Akane looked mad for a moment but then returned Ranma's sarcasm "Ha! If you're so great, then why don't you find out why everyone's acting so strange?".

"Eh? What do you mean?" there was confusion evident in his eyes.

"Those dolls. Those are the new ones at the arcade, aren't they?" this didn't help Ranma's confusion any it jut made him more curious.

"Well, I guess. You think there's something funny about them?".

"You saw how crazy about them everyone was. Besides, those guys have never acted up like that before.".

"What about the hentai horde".

"Different guys you baka" they were interrupted by the arrival of Kuno.

"Ranma Saotome! I thought I have warned you to stay..." he was interrupted by two very bored groans.

"Not again Kuno I Really don't have time for this" Akanes eyes narrowed they where only half-open and she was still dripping sarcasm.

"Hey, Kuno. I'm glad to inform you that Ranma is in no way harassing me." her smug look vanished when Nabiki stepped out from behind Kuno "Of course Ranma won't harass his own fiancée. right, Ranma?".

Ranma and Akane both shot her a glare "But it's true, isn't it? Akane? Ranma?" they didn't have time to argue before Kuno snapped in anger.

"NO I TATEWAKI KUNO SHALL NOT PERMIT THIS ENGAGEMENT" he could have told people on the other side of tokyo with how loud he had yelled it was garanteed that all of Nerima had heard it. there was a chourus as the entire content of the school even those holding the dolls poured out into the courtyard "ENGAGEMENT!?.

The male students namely Hiroshi and Diasuke were moveing in on Ranma "Congratulations. You sure move quickly, don't you?" "hey this wasnt my idea".

Akane was being greted by similarly uncomfortable chatter namely from sayuri and yuka "Akane! You're the first? We thought you hate guys." "this was our parents fault we didn't know".

Akane and Ranma backed into each other trying to avoid the questioning Hiroshi reached an arm around Ranma and tried to hand him one of the dolls "think of this as a way of saying good going man Sorry I can't afford more, but...".

He was launched away by a now pissed of Ranma "I TOLD YOU I HATE SAILOR MOON!" Ranma was kicked back to reality by several hundred pairs of fists pounding him into the ground " WE THOUGHT WE MADE IT CLEAR YOU LIKE SAILOR MOON!" Ranma was to busy being unconscious to complain "You never learn do you...?" Akane sweat dropped and pulled ranma out of the massacre.

* * *

A little later that day Ranma had regained consciousness and made a break for outside of school Kuno was still waiting by the gate but he was too annoyed and just booted him in the face and kept running on passed he saw P-chan on his part of the fence and slowed down to shoot him a glare as if to say get away or im having pork for lunch.

"Ranma, let's go! I sense dark energy coming from those dolls! It must be the work of the Dark Kingdom!" he had ignored the glare and leaped onto Ranma's shoulder with a look of steely determination in his eyes Ranma saw this and face faulted at the pigs persistence.

"Go away! Why are you bothering me?!" P-chan battle aura flared up and he began to slow roast again.

"Because it's your responsibility! Why are you refusing to fight? when you already a girl?" "uhh actually ignore that last bit uhh eep" P-chan leaped off of Ranma's shoulder and saw the boy cracking every joint in his body he had an evil grin on his face like he was gonna enjoy this.

"Why you little...!" P-chans battle aura was quickly put out by his sweat as he started to make a run for the border Ranma quickly ran after "Come back here!".

"Wait a minute! Let's talk this over, calmly, rational..." P-chan froze in place and sweat dropped when he realized he had been herded into a dead-end "Uh Oh" Ranma stopped and his evil grin had returned he began cracking his knuckles.

"Nowhere to run now" his was interrupted as a couple on the second floor of a building above then emptied the contents of a bucket over his head when the water hit him he cried out in anguish "NO its cold why always me?!".

He once again felt his body changing and he felt his form slowly and uncomfortably change he remembered what P-chan had said.

"The change to a girl takes longer because the water is having to fight against you will if you want the changes to be quick and painless you have to accept and look forward to them it's why you changed back to a guy so quickly".

"Damn that pig I don't want to change at all but if I want to change quickly I have to want to be in the form im changing to" "ARRGHH BUT I DONT WANNA BE A GIRL OH WHEN I GET CONTROLL OF MY BODY BACK THAT RUNT IS MINE".

* * *

Akane had noticed Ranma cut out early and figured that with what had gone on today no one would notice if she slipped out of class as well she had made her way to the arcade still unsure about the dolls that everyone was winning from it.

"I'm sure there's something wrong with those dolls! All of them probably came from here, so I guess this is a good place to start." "hmm somethings missing" Akane could see a cluster of students standing in the back of the room with the store manager, the manager gestured to the mindless students and quite purposefully turned her head reviling a face that was not human.

The youma grew in size to about 7 feet tall but otherwise remained the same as before albeit with an explosive growth in muscle mass "oh good god what is that thing" akane had suddenly realized why sailor moon had gotten so much respect for defeating one of the youma.

* * *

Back in the alleyway a soaking wet Ranko was still annoyed at having to be a girl but had a look of smug satisfaction on her face as she persisted to throttle P-chan "Heh, heh...now what was that about being a girl?!".

P-chan was choking but his answer was still audible "how can you complain about being called a girl when you are one" Ranko froze and relaxed her grip on the pig.

"What did you just say".

"I said why is being called a girl such an insult when you are one?!".

Ranko's own battle aura flared up and this time she he P-chan up by he bandana and was ready to curb stomp him "WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT IM NOT A GIRL THE ONLY REASON IM LIKE THIS IS BECAUSE YOU CURSED ME!".

"See you even whine like a girl".

"THATS IT YOUR DEAD" Ranko was stopped from performing an impromptu barbecue by hearing a whining sound in her head the voice was vaguely recognizable "Help me!...help me...please!" "what the hell".

Ranko stared at P-chan before pointing to the broach where the noise came from "my saving grace Err...I mean one of the many powers of the Jyusenkyou bishoujo warriors to sense the victims of the Dark Kingdom!".

Ranko's face lit up with worry "oh god they got Akane!".

P-chan started to look smug "come on girly you need me to show you where she is" Ranko wanted to skin p-chan alive for all the girl comments but she knew he had a point "ok pig take me to Akane and ill overlook these little digressions just this once" "deal this way" with that P-chan began sprinting off listening closely to the voice coming from Ranko's broach".

* * *

Back in the arcade Akane was fighting the battle of her life the youma outmatched her in every way it was faster stronger and more versatile than Akane who hadn't yet landed a single hit on the youma she had taken a few of the dolls apart but every time she touched them to stop them she would have her energy drained it was just a matter of time before she lost.

Actually she was surprised at how long she had lasted it almost felt like she was better than she was used to like something had happened to her but she put the thoughts to the side for the time being and continued to skillfully dodge the youma's attacks and rip the dolls heads off.

After several minutes of this the youma began to slow down almost in astonishment "Eh? You still persist? You are a stubborn one! But you will soon give us your energy as well!".

Akane jumped back away while the door to the arcade slammed open and the youma stared at the intrusion both the youma and Akane questioned in unison "who are you".

Ranko almost instinctively began performing the seemingly prerehersed and ridiculously silly poses "these Cute dolls are for people's enjoyment; turning them to evil is unforgivable! For love and justice...".

She was interrupted by P-chan very agitated response "MUST YOU KEEP DOING THAT ?!".

Ranko just ignored the pig that was jumping up and down with displeasure and carried on as if nothing had happened "...the beautiful sailor suited warrior Sailor Moon; In the name of the moon".

She was once again stopped this time having to dodged out-of-the-way of a barrage of high-speed punches "DIE HUMAN".

"HEY NO FAIR! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LET ME FINISH MY SPEECH!" P-chan was silently thanking the youma for stopping the stupid speech.

"HUMAN NOW WE WILL DESTROY YOU!".

"OH YEAH wait *we*?" Ranko looked around and suddenly saw all the dolls that had fought Akane start to waddle their way over to where she was "HEY...! NO FAIR!".

P-chan was still indignant but seemed to be enjoying Ranko's displeasure "SHE'S THE BAD GUY! SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FAIR!".

Akane had taken cover behind one of the now empty crane machines and was watching the exchange "that's P-chan I know it how did he learn to talk and while im at it what does he have to do with sailor moon um is she Nabiki? no she wouldnt help people for free, Kasumi? no Kasumi can't fight R-Ranma no she can't be Ranma what am I saying" she brought her attention back toward Sailor Moon.

"I AM THE YOUMA OF MERCHANDISING! NO ONE CAN RESIST MY POWER!".

The dolls grew retractable claws as they continued there slow march toward Ranko "St-stay back...or I'll...I'll beat you up!" Ranko was being continuously pushed back into the corner of the room P-chan sweatdropped.

"Why can't she be this much of a coward with me she has no problem beating me up".

"I MEAN IT...!" while the dolls continued there assault a smug looking youma was messing around with the controls to a crane along the ceiling " I HAVE YOU NOW...! " the crane slammed down into the ground and pinned Ranko there for a second before lifting Ranko into the air where she was unable to move "TO EASY I EXPECTED A CHALLENGE" the youma began cackling like a witch but was brought out of it when a mallet slammed into its side knocking it into a wall and away from the control".

Don't you know these machines are rigged they will always drop whatever you caught" Akane smashed the controls and the crane dropped Ranko to the floor Ranko stared at Akane for a moment.

"Shes glowing it's all too perfect... wait a minute she really is glowing" "P-chan whys her face lighting up" P-chan studied the girl for a moment before concluding.

"Congratulations! meet your new ally Sailor Mars".

"Wait ally sailor mars you mean I gotta work with her great know she will definitely find out I turn into a girl".

P-chan looked smug "relax ill clear the whole story up later but she doesn't know now so ill just give her the water and she can change".

"Wait a minute is this gonna do something stupid like turn her into a guy".

"Huh oh no nothing like that she will just forget how to swim".

"Good no probl... wait why would she forget how to swim".

"Because mars is the planet of fire so her and water wont mix very well from now on".

"Ok fine just do it quickly ok, I don't want to see what it does to her".

P-chan looked confused at what Ranko was worried about but took the victory any way and ran up to Akane "young lady".

Akane clenched her mallet tighter before turning around "P-chan?".

"Shhh don't say my name so loud look I need you to take this water and splash it over your self he went and filled an empty bucket of popcorn with the water while Akane continued to beat the youma into the ground "maybe shes strong enough without the water" P-chan thought to himself "oh over here".

Akane jumped away from the youma and took the bucket and up ended it over her head almost instantly she had found that she was better muscled than before not that it was clear to people looking she noticed the item of clothing and looked almost and disgusted as Ranko had been.

"Ok and this helps me how" "congratulations sailor mars you just got a whole lot stronger than before so don't complain and try out you powers" P-chan heard a shrill from behind the "look out you guys" "MOKO TAKABISHA".

The youma took a direct hit in the arm which was blasted of and dissolved into the floor the youma crouch and grasped at the stump where its arm used to be Akane noticed just how close the youma had been Ranko had just saved her life.

"Well moon I guess that makes us even" she turned to the youma and focused her ki once more and a mallet once again took shape in her arms "well nothing new yet" Akane channeled her ki energy into the mallet and saw in catch fire "oh yeh" she looked for the youma that was crawling along the ground and desperately making its way to the door to try to escape.

"Your ass is mine Akane lifted the mallet above her head and jumped towards the youma smashing an overhand swing down into the youma's back which melted on contact and the youma was suddenly still and began dissolving Akane turned back to Ranko and P-chan "you have some serious explaining to do!".

* * *

Back in the dark kingdom jadeite was staring into the spiraling ball of energy he had been watching closely and this girl drew he attention not only had she not been killed be the youma she had killed it Jadeite was stunned he would have to report this back to beryl the warrior Sailor Mars had returned. the ball of energy that was circling like a snake in front of him was fading the mission had been a complete failure.

Jadeite was looking angrily at the last remnants of energy the haul would not even cover the costs of sending a youma down in the first place, he thought back to the fight "if sailor mars has returned and she could channel energy like that then she could harness all of Sailor Moons power he must capture her at all costs. jadeite grinned at the thought and then came back to reality "damn how am I going to explain this to beryl she will have my head for failing twice".

* * *

P-chan was busy leading Ranko and Akane out to the canal so he could explain things away from prying eyes he had his suspicions about Nabiki and had insisted that Ranko not change back untill everything was cleared up she was annoyed at being forced to stay a girl but begrudgingly agreed.

"Ok Akane you know your Sailor Mars but do you know what sailor mars is" Akane puzzled over it for a minute before viciously shaking her head "not a clue but im more interested in other things right know".

"Oh really then feel free to ask any question you like if im allowed to answer".

"Ok then I wanna know how you can talk I didn't think a pig would be able to do that ever!".

"Ok let me explain im not a pig im an alien a mau advisor it's just that I look like a pig if you would prefer I can take a more human form for short periods of time id say about 20 minutes before id have to change back".

Ranko interrupted Akanes question time whilst still angry about something "why the hell are you answering her questions when all I got was the whole its your destiny crap".

P-chan sweatdroped "the only one of your questions I didn't answer was when did you become part of a hentai and I figured that you didn't want people reminding you so I just laughed it of.. well that and I trust her to askr more sensible questions".

"Fine you win pork butt" P-chan took insult and began glowing and floating as his body began to take a more human shape both Ranko and Akane looked surprised at what was happening but they both had the same question and both seemed embarrassed.

"Is that what happened to us when we changed".

"Oh god where nude whilst were changing".

P-chan landed on the ground with a thud as he appeared before them when the light show ended thankfully fully clothed "guess you can't call me pork butt again for a while ayy Ranko" the boy didn't really resemble the pig at all he just looked like a healthy young man but Ranko could see the similarities the boy still possessed the pigs impressive fangs which stuck out over the top of his lip his hair was a deep shade of black which was identical to his black hairs when he was a pig but most recognizable the bandanna which he had used to cover the mark on his forehead was still the doing its job even if it was a little small for his larger human sized head.

"Hey P-chan when you changed just now" Ranko was cut of by P-chan gesturing for her to stop "Ranko you of all people should respect not wanting to be called your real name when you're not in your real form after all a human called P-chan would sound pretty weird".

"Ok fine then P-chan you got a more human name".

"Yes I do and unlike someone I know I thought about this for a while rather than come up with it on the spot" Ranko was making warding gestures to a know suspicious Akane " like I was saying my name when im in this form im Ryoga. Ryoga Hibiki".

Ranko puzzled for a moment before she finally remembered "wait Ryoga Hibiki I knew id seen that bandana before I used to have to take you home every day after middle school because you had no sence of direction so what the hells your problem lying like that you told me you'd get lost if I didn't take ya all this time you were a freaking alien you knew full well how to get home you lied and you lied just know saying you can only stay human for like 20 minuets at that time you spent all day as a human back then!".

Ranko's speech made Ryoga face fault "Ranko think things through I needed to spend time with you so I could check and see if you had the life energy and I said I could probably stay human for 20 minutes now after a battle and I have no energy left from having to run from you half the day back when all I did was sat in class and sleep there was no change of me running out of energy".

Ryoga was interrupted as Akane shot him a knowing glance "hey Ranko whats all the arguing about you got a crush on him or something you sound like an old married couple" she suppressed a smirk "that's Ranma I don't know how but it is" Akane had an evil grin across her face she was enjoying seeing Ranko squirm "relax Ranma im just kidding".

"Huh good don't do tha wait you said Ranma didn't you".

"Yep and I gotta say I didn't know cross dressing was your thing you pervert" she tried to sound angry at him but was having too much fun and she just burst out laughing "Ranma you baka".

Ryoga quickly joined her in laughing yeh come on Ranko but I gotta admit you do look good in it" Ryoga was swiftly curb stomped.

"I thought we agreed it wasn't cross dressing if im a girl at the time" all this accomplished was getting Akane to laugh harder even though Ryoga was hurting too much to actually keep it up.

"Fine Ranko I was gonna give this to you but I guess Akanes more deserving" Ryoga pulled out what looked like a pen albeit a painfully girly one "Akane that right there is a henshin item you can use it to seal your senshi form and keep it locked away until you say a specific phrase".

Ranko noticed the conversation and immediately perked up "you mean if I get one of those I don't gotta be a girl again" Ranko's eyes were filled with hope right up untill Ryoga opened his mouth.

"If you'd listened you'd know that thats a seal for the senshi powers if you had one it means you'd still turn into a girl you just wouldn't be a senshi".

"But that means I don't gotta where this fuku thing right".

Ryoga nodded but looked pessimistic "yes and I cant believe that's the only thing you can think about there's something wrong with you".

"Its good enough at least I don't gotta wear some stinking dress anymore".

"Correction when I get around to making a henshin item for you then you wont".

"Hold on how long is that gonna take".

"Well if you let me get on with it a few days if you keep trying to kill me for calling you a girl then it may never happen".

Ranko let Ryoga go and got up looking depressed "you guys can talk all you want im going home".

Ryoga turned between Ranko and Akane with a disapproving look "Akane ill explain everything tonight but for now lets just get home ok" she game him a discerning nod and they both followed Ranko into the sunset.

"Okay girls we still have a long road ahead of us".

Ranko floored Ryoga for bringing up being a girl "first of don't call me a girl second it was bad enough you pulling that dumb line on me but why'd you gotta do it to Akane" P-chan had run out of energy and returned to his normal form.

"Ranma you baka" Akane suddenly felt the change again and she also returned to normal she stared at Ranko "don't tell me im gonna change into that sailor girl every time I call you a baka".

"Well Akane I guess you gotta start thinking of a new insult or you're gonna be giving the school a peep show".

"Ranma you pervert you got a dirty mind" Akane picked up P-chan and cradled him in her arms "come on Ranma let's get home" "im way ahead of you Akane" they turned back around headed across the roofs into the night.

* * *

**NOTES: **right now i understand this is probably hard to read trust me im working on it.

even if it is still under construction are the people that have read this interested in continuing this story i had a lot of fun writing this and would be all to happy to if you guys [the readers] want me to

**this is based off of the story bishoujo senshi so all credit for the universe goes to that**

PLEASE: review im still trying to fix this and hearing peoples suggestions would make me too too happy.


	3. III

**copyright notice: **Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

**notice:** this is my first real attempt to write a story so please be kind

**notice 2:** rather than start work on chapter 4 like i wanted to im gonna go back and try to fix the grammatical nightmares that are chapter 1, 2 and 3 so warning in advance this is ***not*** a masterpiece of writing

**warning: ****_im not the best when it comes to spelling grammar and punctuation and right now i haven't gone over the story to to put any in i will edit it once im able to but for now it will be difficult to read so try to overlook the fact it is a grammatical nightmare!._**

**you have been warned**

* * *

Nerima was never known for being a sedate town and given what had happened in recent days people didn't look twice at a young boy arguing with a pig they could all think of weirder things not that they were clued in to what they were arguing about.

"ok P-chan Ive killed your stupid youma Ive had my life screwed over and now Ive got a fear of water so you tell me right now why I still gotta go to school can't I just have one thing go right" Ranma appeared exasperated and was showing complete contempt to the pig he had no desire to be in his situation "can't I just take the day off you gotta tell me what this whole youma things about anyway instead of just trying to avoid the question" Ranma had spent the previous night listening in on P-chan and Akanes conversation so he already knew all about it but he still didn't want to go to school. this hadn't been unnoticed by P-chan who halfheartedly tried to just get Ranma to shut up

"look if I give you your present will you just stop making a fuss"

Ranma had a wary look in his eyes he didn't trust the pig  
"oh yeh and just what present might that be something else that's just gonna make my life more miserable

P-chan looked annoyed at the boys distrust but forced out a reply just to get it over with "no!. yesterday you almost choked me out trying to get Akanes, here take this" P-chan handed Ranma a small length of ribbon "that there is like Akanes pen it's a henshin item and it will keep a lock on your powers"  
Ranma took the ribbon and looked back to the pig in disgust

"what am I supposed to do with this?"

P-chan sighed in defeat he was going to have to tell him sooner or later "what do you think you do with it, tie your pig tail with it and it will keep a seal on your powers untill your say the phrase"

Ranma pocketed the ribbon and grunted in response "no thanks im a guy and there's no way im putting no goddamn ribbon in my hair"

"Ranma I can't help it if all the sailor senshi where girls all of there seals where girly this was the most discrete thing I had to work with" P-chan went into a fit of depression that Ranma remembered from his earlier years with Ryoga he almost looked like he was feeling sorry for P-chan that is untill he opened his mouth again "besides that seal is the only thing stopping you from going senshi so you either where the ribbon or the fuku take your pick".

Ranma proceeded to pick P-chan up by his bandanna before curb-stomping him "what kind of choice is that both of them are bad" Ranma muttered the next part under his breath so only he could hear "what did I do to deserve this "

P-chan missed the closing statement but was desperately trying to find a way to redeem the situation "look Ranma its just a ribbon all you have to do is wear it and you wont turn into sailor moon anymore untill you choose to be"

Ranma lit up at the realization "NO MORE GIRL" Ranma was jumping up and down briefly ignoring that fact the item was girlier then he would have liked "okay P-chan ill wear your dumb ribbon" he continued muttering under his breath "it would have to pink wouldn't it, would it kill you to of just made it a piece of string" Ranma leaped over the railing and was falling down to the water when P-chan spoke up

"Ranma I don't think it works that.." *splash* "way. oh great now I gotta put up with this again" P-chan jumped to the top of the fence and waited for Ranma to resurface

"oh yeh no more girl!" as soon as Ranma surfaced she was cheering prematurely

"really because you sure look like one from up here" P-chan had picked up a mischievous smirk "I said you could choose when to be sailor moon your still gonna turn into a girl just a normal non magical one that's all"

Ranma began to look pissed like she had just been lied to and wanted to vent some anger at P-chans expense "ok you got two seconds to run before im having some bacon. 1,2, your dead!" Ranma began to scramble up and out of the water but was stopped by an incoming "nihao"  
Ranma jerked her head to see an unwelcome sight coming into view "C-C-CAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT" Ranma for now forgot all about revenge and breakfast and blasted to school at supersonic speeds.

"umm why moon run from shampoo"  
shampoo looked towards her four-legged comrade for an answer and past a wall of uncontrollable laughter she could just make out "I think she may be afraid of cats"  
"aiyah" shampoo's voice grew depressed almost hurt in its tone

* * *

back in the dark kingdom there was a distinctly miserable looking jadeite standing in the center of the almost empty room unsure of his fate fail beryl once shame on her fail beryl twice shame on you fail her anymore than that and your skating on thin ice and jadeite was pounding the ice with a sledgehammer

"jadeite I trust this time your plan shall not fail I wish you to go down with the youma if you fail again your going to die and the scouts can save me the trouble"

jadeite grumbled under his breath "fine!" "hmm beryl if I go down there then someone else will have to collect the energy that is drained" beryl looked thoughtful for a second before answering

"no jadeite your on your own the energy will just have to stay with the youma if you lose the youma the mission is a failure" jadeite phased through the floor to set up another one of his traps this time beryl closed the portal "ARHHHHHHHHHG CRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP" was all he managed to say before the mission was ago.

* * *

Akane was also running late today but was still walking to school she figured that she could still make it in time if there wasn't any distractions. well she thought that at least before a very wet and very female Ranma charged her down "OUTA MY WAY AKANE" Ranma charged into the back of Akane plowing them both into the ground

"HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM JERK" Akane was pissed and had failed to notice the clear terror in Ranma face she'd actually missed the fact he was now a she "START TALKING PERVERT" Ranma was just babbling and was inaudible just one word could be made out and she was saying it with clear terror

"C-C-C-CAAAT"

"what about cat?" Akanes rage turned to puzzlement shed never seen Ranma scared of anything at least not when he was still in control of his body "Ranma. do you mean that cat" Akane pointed the white and lavender cat behind them that was talking with P-chan not that she could tell.

P-chan piped up to try to clear the confusion... well that or try to avoid a riot "Ranma don't turn around there isn't a cat here this is shampoo she will be helping us on our crusade against the dark kingdom. also Ranma what do you have against cats?"

Ranma shuddered violently for several seconds before finding her lungs and giving the undead something to thing about "THOSE MONSTERS ALL THEY WANT TO DO IT HURT ME NOT ONE OF THEM THINGS IS GOOD" "GET HER TO BE HER HUMAN FORM I CANT LOOK AT HER LIKE THIS"

the cat in question looked hurt but continued anyway "shampoo have idea Ranma no like cat shampoo fix yes"

Akane pulled herself of the ground and seemed to be trying to fix her own confusion "um Ranma what do you mean all cats want to do is hurt you? there the most layed back animals Ive ever seen"

"c-c-cats monsters they claw you they try to eat you they swarm you like bees they just wont stop. damn neko ken" the last part was muttered under his breath Ranma looked like he was going to kill someone if they tried to remind him so Akane kept her mouth shut for the time being

"you no hear shampoo? shampoo fix Ranma" P-chan looked pensive about what him and shampoo had agreed on but it was the only way in his mind that they could cure Ranma's fear after all Ranma was going to have to spend a lot of time with shampoo whilst they fight the dark kingdom it had to be done he just had to accept the aftermath would hurt... a lot

"Ranma take water from shampoo Ranma cure curse P-chan help fix Ranma " Ranma was ignoring everything that shampoo was saying it was taking everything out of her not to just run away

Akane had been listening "curse you mean the jusenkyo curse?"

shampoo nodded nervously "yes Ranma no more change sex" shampoo planted her paw into the ground and a circle of light formed around her as a teakettle materialized beneath her and filled up with hot water "shampoo no can be human but this cure Ranma" shampoo jumped away from the kettle and give the now human P-chan a look that said you know what to do now and jumped into the bushes Ryoga cursed under his breath before going over to Ranma who was still violently shaking

"Ranma shampoo went away for a while you can look up know. Akane can you move please you don't want to get this water on you do you?" Akane immediately backed of as far as she was concerned whatever this water was it was bad news if she got splashed. "Ranma this waters pretty hot but it will cure you just.." Ryoga was cut of as Ranma snapped, pried the kettle out of his hands and lifted it above her head

"cure why didn't you say so. no more girl yeh" she upended the kettle and the result nearly caused Akane to pass out from shock she was looking at a still female but now very much feline Ranma who was hissing in a mix of confusion and anger

"SHAMPOO NOW WOULD BE A REALLY GOOD TIME TO EXPLAIN IT TO HER" Ryoga had been expecting a mauling and he was about to get it when shampoo jumped out of the bushes and leaped in front of Ranma and also began hissing and nyaning

the spectacle was enough to put Akane out of action and her legs collapsed this attracted Ryoga's attention but Ranma still looked like she was arguing with shampoo "I guess she speaks cat" was all she said before she just stared

"Akane can I borrow your water this will probably be easier if she's human" Akane just nodded dumbly and pulled a bottle of water out of her briefcase and handed it to Ryoga he then went back towards the cat fight and just dumped the contents over the two shampoo then just shook the water out of her fur and Ranma was again in a position to beat a little revenge into a certain cat and a pig boy

"okay you jackass start talking what did ya do to me"

both Ryoga and shampoo face-faulted like it was a stupid question but shampoo eventually broke cover "shampoo cure Ranma shampoo make Ranma no afraid of cat now" this news hit Ranma like a fright train she was right she was staring at a cat and wasn't afraid in fact she was about to go and thank shampoo when something happened.

Akane had snapped out of her daze and quickly charge Ranma down "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?. cover up don't you have any feminine modesty"

"and just why would I need feminine modesty im a guy okay"

"really? you sure don't look like one to me" Akane brought Ranma's attention to two things firstly she was still a girl "so much for a cure" and secondly for whatever reason she was butt naked in the middle of the street she was just feeling lucky that the street was empty even the ladle lady wasn't there today the place was a ghost town and it needed to be.

"umm guys where are my cloths" both shampoo and Ryoga sweatdropped before Ryoga answered he figured all shampoo would do would make it worse if she talked she hadn't had any experience with Ranma's bloated but fragile ego

"Ranma you were a cat and cats are small you just sort of fell out of them" Ryoga seemed satisfied with his answer right up until he received a 10 punch combo breaker from both Ranma and Akane who layed Ryoga out as he shrunk back down to his original form

"YOU PERVERT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IVE BEEN SITING HERE NAKED" Ranma was pissed and for the first time in a while Akane agreed.

while waiting for the pig to come round shampoo who untill now had managed to be forgotten in this mess pulled another kettle out of seemingly nowhere and gave it to Akane "this make Ranma cat if you no want Ranma naked then Akane use yes" Akane took the kettle and poured its contents down a drain

"no we have to get home school can wait till you've explained what the hell you did to Ranma"

Akane was cut of from her train of though by the cat-like smile on shampoo's face "Akane have home shampoo go but Ranma no can go home" Ranma who up to this point had been trying to get dressed again without anyone noticing had come back and looked pissed off like she wanted a reason for why she couldn't go home and why. and she wanted one fast

"shampoo you need to think carefully about what you say next or things are gonna get messy. now why can't I go home"

shampoo looked nervous but did continue anyway "because ranma dead shampoo boil jusenkyo water, now hot water activate maoniichuan, Ranma is cat or girl but no man so no can go back" shampoo was expecting to be on the receiving end on the beating of her life she was more than a little surprised to see Ranma take out a flask from her backpack and used the water to change again.

this may have confused shampoo but it annoyed Akane who hadn't quite worked out that this meant that Ranma couldn't be a boy again she just thought she was being lazy "Ranma what are you doing you cant be a cat all day" Ranma just turned her tail up and started trudging back to the dojo Akanes confusion was now starting to take hold as she realized what shampoo meant by Ranma was dead. she took off after the feline grabbing shampoo and P-chan under her arm and running to catch up to Ranma "HEY RANMA WAIT UP I NEED TO TALK TO YOU"

Ranma heard her but didn't stop she wasn't in the mood for any of Akanes jokes but then again she wasn't in the mood for Akane to come up behind and pick her up "NYAA" Ranma was taken by surprise but quickly realized what was happening and tried to wriggle free if this was anyone but Akane she would have just clawed her way out but she couldn't hurt Akane especially when she didn't have anything to do with this "look Ranma I know you can hear me, and shampoo is right you cant go home as a person at least not untill your pops out of the house Ive got a plan okay so you're gonna have to stay like that for a while. are you okay with that?" Ranma purred in resignation as Akane set her down they set off down the street back to the dojo they did stop briefly as they realized they left P-chan asleep down the road but after that it was off to the dojo.

* * *

jadeite was stuck he hadn't had a chance to plan anything out and he had been thrown into a world he didn't know and he had to succeed or else he would be a pile of ash lining beryl's hall there was a small man running along behind him, this was his youma it hadn't been evolved yet but it could any time he needed it to, but untill then he was charged with keeping it safe

charging in with the same reckless disregard as always jadeite searched the area for the largest build up of people it was right in front of him "hmm fuurinkan high school it is then best get this over with quickly" he proceeded to enter and meddle with the most popular item on the ground the sailor moon dolls everyone on the grounds had one and the energy would build up quickly there was no way that this could fail he took his leave to the roof of the school and left the youma there to continue to infect the dolls

* * *

the silence that was the Tendo dojo during the day lasted for about as long as it took Akane to say 'im home'. the Tendo home during the day was quiet Kasumi never really left the kitchen and Soun and Genma only ever left there Shogi table if the world was coming to an end

"oh Akane your back already" Kasumi popped her head out of the kitchen and looked a little confused that Akane was back early but still wore her ever-present smile

"uh yes Kasumi the schools closed today" Akane did stutter she didn't like lying to Kasumi a problem that she wouldn't have if this was Genma or her father "can you get dad and Mr Saotome I have to tell them something important"

Kasumi nodded and called for Soun and Genma to come in. well, under the lie that dinner was ready, there was no way they would have come otherwise "dad Mr Saotome I just want to tell you that ranmas gone both me and him don't want this stupid engagement and he said he's going somewhere where arranged marriages are illegal I think he said something about Scotland"

Akane left time for the message to sink in before the inevitable happened Soun turned on the patented Tendo waterworks and Genma started ranting about something like 'the ingrate the schools must be joined' in short both Soun and Genma where packed and planning a training trip to the UK instantly but not before Kasumi gave them a shopping list of things to bring back she was always the optimist.

after the fathers took there leave Kasumi just went back to the kitchen and Akane snuck shampoo and Ranma into her bedroom P-chan just walked in, the perks of already living there "ok Ranma their gonna be gone for a while it will take them months to walk to Scotland and back and whats the worst that can happen with Kasumi"

Akane looked back to were Ranma was and didn't see her she turned around to look and saw Ranma curling up for a catnap on the foot of her bed "baka get off of there" something all of a sudden hit Akane like she had been trying to avoid saying baka a quick transformation reminded her. "damn you Ranma get up look what you made me do an..."

Akane was stopped as she started hearing droning noises in her head "shampoo P-chan what is this" she frantically waved and pointed to her head in the hope of them understanding fortunately for her P-chan could hear it to

"there's a youma close by and its draining a lot of people we gotta get going"

Akane was ready to go Ranma well Ranma wasn't she just waved a paw dismissively at the trio Akane turned to shampoo with and idea "shampoo you speak cat right?"

"yes shampoo speak cat why?" shampoo looked more confused than usual but Akane explained

"you speak cat and Ranma right now can't speak Japanese so you have to be our translator whats she whining about"

shampoo went up to Ranma and started meowing in her general direction trying to make some sense out of the situation "um Ranma say if Ranma be cat then Ranma act like one so Ranma sleep"

"jackass get up now"

Akane was pissed off at Ranmas attempt at dodging the conflict it didn't occur to her that Ranma might need a while to think things over after what had happened after all most people don't have two forms neither of which they were born with "fine we can do this without you see if I care!" with that Akane left the room in a hurry following after P-chan who still hadn't bothered telling either Akane or Ranma just what the cries mean and how to follow them

shampoo started after them but turned back to the bedroom and joined Ranma on the bed she had to get Ranma out of her depression and she had plenty of experience with the melancholy of P-chan. she'd had to deal with much deeper depression cycles than this 'it should only take a few minutes' she thought to herself as she started to try to talk ranma out of it.

* * *

jadeites grimace was starting to expand into a smirk he'd been draining energy unopposed 5 more people and he should have enough energy to get back to the dark kingdom and this time if the scouts showed up he was ready he was going to open that portal and high tail it back to the dark kingdom he looked down to the courtyard that was filled with the body's of hundreds of students all dragging themselves across the floor with their hands because they'd lost the power to move and there was only so long before they passed out entirely

he turned his attention back towards the youma who grew taller and more bishonen in appearance the longer he went unchallenged. the monster like jadeite remained fairly human in appearance with nothing more than personality traits to give his demonic nature away he went up to the nearest human and drained him not of his energy but of his mentality he stole the humans very knowledge and being, everything the human knew the youma now knew jadeite grew more gleeful with every second that went by this time he was not going to fail that he promised himself.

at this exact moment a girl and her pig plowed through the school gates to see the young western man standing in a field of bodies unharmed and smiling "you what are you tell me or your going down" Akane wanted to follow old habits and kill first ask question later but she decided that this time she was going to make sure he was part of the dark kingdom before turning her ki infused mallet on him and knocking a few limbs off in the most painful order she could think of.

the youma grew a larger grin then ever thought possible and arched and eyebrow before talking "im am the youma of plagiarism Ran Doma and you must be carrying lots of high quality information hold still while I steal it."

the youma began to charge but was suddenly met by a wall of bodies as it was bombarded Akane had completely forgot about collateral damage or that she could injure or ever kill her makeshift ammunition "PLAGIARISM IS A CRIME TO TAKE SOMEONE ELSE'S IDEAS AND CALL THEM YOUR OWN IS UNFORGIVABLE I SAILOR MARS WILL RIP YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF"

P-chan was listening and was about to start a not the stupid speech's speech but was stopped as he heard this revelation Akane was beyond pissed she really couldn't stand thieves and this youma just put himself in the firing line.

there was a moment of quiet before a high-pitched voice came creaking up behind as a girl and her cat made their way along side Akane "don't get mars angry you wont like when she's angry" Ranko stopped and shot Akane a shy grin "can't let you do this on your own"

they shared a moments thought before Akane broke the silence as the downed Youma slowly pushed the body's off of him "hey moon feel like giving me a hand I think this one needs a little more Ki than the last Akane held out her hand and formed a mallet of Ki and offered her other hand to Ranko

moon slowly and nervously accepted the hand and began feeling dizzy as Akane drained her energy and channeled it into the mallet which began glowing with an intensity neither had seen and the heat it was giving off melted the earth around them and burned anyone close that wasn't protected from magic

"shampoo go take moon somewhere to rest up" moon had collapsed from exhaustion and shampoo had to drag her out of the gate

"NOW WHERE WERE WE" Akane clasped her mallet and charged to the youma that was desperately backing away "COME HERE" Akane was blindly attacking and swinging her mallet giving no consideration to collateral damage but with the addition of her anger Ki her mallet would one shot a god the youma didn't stand a chance her attacks were lethal and her adrenaline made her fast every swing she came closer, it was only a matter of time before something happened, and it did

"my turn now" the youma also formed a mallet in its hand and infused some of it stolen energy into it

"YOUR EVEN STEALING MY TECHNIQUES NOW TOO, DIE ALREADY" the youma continued watching copying her fighting style and stealing her moves untill it matched her move for move it was a stale mate just what jadeite wanted all he had to do was last long enough for a portal to open and he could escape.

Akane felt like she was going nowhere what ever she did the youma would match it and she had no real way to stop the youma from stealing her moves and copying her, then she had a brain wave "if this things just blindly copying everything I do then.." Akane took a step back the youma did the same "then copy this!"

Akane took her superheated mallet and struck her own leg scorching it burning it raw it hurt like hell even with her resistance to heat it put her down on one knee but her theory was right the Youma had blindly copied everything she had done and had crashed his mallet straight into his leg and all the dark and demonic energy had caused his leg to wither and age untill it just fell off leaving him defenseless

Akane saw this and grew a grin that would seem right at home on a villain about to murder there hostage "Ran Doma for the crimes you have committed you must die you will steal no more!"

Akane once again infused her mallet with Ki and slammed it into her chest the youma again blindly copied and its heart stopped beating as the rest of it withered away into the dust Akane bent over in agony and crawled of to the gates where P-chan was still frozen like a statue "well that sucked" Akane just about smiled before she passed out.

jadeite had lost the youma the mission was a failure and he was a dead man beryl was gonna kill him she was probably watching the whole thing and was already thinking of the most painful way to kill him he only had one option left "sailor mars and sailor moon I have come to work on a truce" he didn't receive an answer he could see that mars was out for the count but didn't have a clue where moon was

and at this time neither did moon she figured it was behind the school somewhere she had woke up receiving unwanted physical attention from tuxedo kamen he claims it was CPR she doesn't believe him

jadeite grew louder "SAILOR MOON I HAVE A PROPOSITION " at that moment a wary sailor moon stepped back out into the courtyard she was still a little dizzy "sailor moon I have a deal for you, you let me go I don't go back to the dark kingdom and don't continue my attacks but you don't have to have another death on you conscience"

Ranma turned toward shampoo with a questioning look after a second of thought shampoo nodded "shampoo think Ranma to tried to fight Ranma take deal let demon separate from dark kingdom peacefully"

Ranma turned back toward jadeite "YOUR ON JUST GET OUT OF HEAR BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND" jadeite didn't need to be told twice he been cut off from his power source and would have been cannon fodder if he had attacked even a week sailor senshi

he knew that beryl would probably send assassins to kill him for being a deserter but for now he was going to find a nice cozy cave there was a myth between demons that the strongest of all demons the demon of lechery was here in Tokyo if he could get on its good side by freeing it he was certain to be safe "then it is goodbye I wish you luck on your crusades" jadeite then sprinted out the school and towards the mountains

shampoo and Ranma turned to Akane who was wielding some nasty third degree burns "hey P-chan do you know how to fix all those burns I don't think Dr tofu's gonna cut it this time" Ranma looked towards the pig with a hint of worry in her eye

"senshi are fast healers naturally give her a couple of hours and she will be fine"

Ranma looked pensive for a while before questioning " is there any way we can speed this up id kinda like to get home soon and she's the only one here who's allowed in the house"

"yes there is away but you're not going to like it, like before if you let her channel your Ki through her she can heal more effectively It might take about 10 minutes like that but you'd have to let her drain you for the full 10 minutes and that would probably make you pass out again"

P-chan stopped to see Ranma's face had no emotion and didn't look like she was bothered by anything right now after what had happened earlier that was to be expected but P-chan being P-chan got a case of foot in mouth disease and tried to get Ranma to lash out a calm Ranma just didn't seem to suit the girl in front of him "but don't worry who is gonna notice if a cats asleep"

P-chan was silenced as Ranma coldly and with no emotions at all unleashed a 50 punch combination but resisted the urge to go for a fatality "Akane you owe me one for this" Ranma knelt down and grasped Akanes hand like she did before as she produced Ki it instantly got dragged into Akane and slowly her burns where healing and the scars where fading but as Ranma noticed this she noticed something else

"hey P-chan I thought you said I was unstable shouldn't this be hurting her or something" P-chan though for a minute before answering "I never said that, you assumed I said your body is producing more female Ki then your used too and that your having difficulty using it in the way you usually use your male Ki actually now you bring it up because you can't produce male Ki anymore your powers might be stabilizing and that would explain why it's not taking as much out of you as I thought it would"

P-chan knew he was safe until Akane healed so he made his break for the Tendo dojo and left shampoo in charge "P-chan right Ranma" she felt there was nothing more to add P-chan had told Ranma everything

"what did P-chan say" both Ranma and shampoo turned to see Akane getting up Ranma let go of her as fast as possible hoping she wouldn't notice any of the hand holding that had gone on "Ranma did we win?"

"yeh Akane we won come on let's get you home" Akane was still burned but at this point it was no more serious than a sunburn and as far as Ranma was concerned if she had to get over loosing her manhood on a supposedly permanent bases Akane could get over this. they all headed home well more like Akane limped home and Ranma went back as a cat so she didn't have to walk sometimes being a cat payed off.

* * *

back at the Tendo dojo Kasumi was busying herself in the kitchen and Nabiki.. well was nowhere to be seen as soon as Akane said school was out she smelled a rat whatever Akane and Ranma where doing she was going to find out she would have to have her resident stalker look into it

"hey Kasumi im back"

Akane called in expecting to find Kasumi what she found was unwanted it was the middle sister and she had a disbelieving look on her face "I heard you and Saotome skipped school today huh do ya mind telling what you where up to" Nabiki wanted an answer but was slightly distracted when she saw the cats sat at Akanes feet

"Akane whats with the cats you steal someones pets again" Nabiki was just joking about the cats but she did want to know what Akane was doing unfortunately shed just given Akane a jump of point to talk about

"oh these cats there Ranma's he asked me to look after them while he's gone apparently you can't take pets with you when your walking or they will just run off um gotta go settle them in upstairs bye"

"this isn't over Akane your hiding something and im gonna find out. hey Kasumi Akane wanted to talk to ya she's in her room so yeh go up whenever"

Kasumi turned the stove off and grabbed a basket as far as she was concerned if she had to go upstairs to Akane she may as well get the washing while she's there she set the basket down outside of Akanes room before knocking "Akane you wanted to talk to me"

there was a lot of clattering from the other side of the door before Akane replied "oh yeh come in Kasumi" Kasumi came in to see Akane stuffing something in her wardrobe rather than ask Kasumi simply walked up and opened it to find 2 cats crammed into it

"Akane why are there cats in here"

Kasumi had one ever-present trait and that's that she can give someone a tongue lashing while keeping a motherly tone of voice this always worked on Akane and she spilled the truth the half truth and everything but the truth "oh these sis Ranma asked me to look after them before he left apparently there important to him please just let them stay I can't let them live on the street"

Akane was pleading with her older sister all but down on her hands and knees begging her but it seemed to have an effect "ok Akane but you cant keep them all in your room there's not enough space I can keep one with me and we should be fine for a while but only because there Ranma's"

Kasumi thought for a while "Akane what are there names"

"oh umm" Akane hadn't been expecting the question she was cursing herself for not thinking it through"um well the white and purple one is shampoo and the white and red one is um um... sorry sis he never told me guess were gonna have to think of one huh" Akane gave Ranma an apologetic look but she couldn't hide the part of her that was laughing at the scenario "so sis which one do you want" Akane was silently praying that she didn't take Ranma if she did there was no way to make sure she didn't try something perverted during the night with her sister

"well shampoo seems to like you so I think it would be better if I take the other one she seems shy around us.

Akane mentally cursed a storm "ok Kasumi just don't let her on your bed we don't know if she's house broken and you don't want to have clean up if she's not do you" Akane seemed satisfied if Ranma slept on the floor then there were no problems

"relax Akane if they have been living with Ranma they **will** be house broken" Kasumi retorted with some authority apparently you don't tell Kasumi what to do with her own pet. she reached down and held out her hand "here kitty" as soon as Ranma came closer she picked her up in a way that couldn't even hurt an insect and carried her out down the hall it was impossible to tell if the look on Ranma's face was relief or disappointment as she left the room.

Ranma could tell that something was going to go wrong she had a feeling winding up as kasumi's pet might of had something to do with it but there was a feeling that someone, someone from her past was approaching coming to the dojo she curled up at the foot of kasumi's bed but was woken up by noises from downstairs "hello who might you be" "ah yes dear I am Nodoka Saotome I wanted to know if my husband and son are hear.

* * *

**NOTES: **right now i understand this is probably hard to read trust me im working on it.

**this is based off of the story bishoujo senshi so all credit for the universe goes to that**

PLEASE: review im still trying to fix this and hearing peoples suggestions would make me too too happy.


	4. IV

**copyright notice: **Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

**notice:** this is my first real attempt to write a story so please be kind

**warning: _im not the best when it comes to spelling grammar and punctuation and right now i haven't gone over the story to to put any in i will edit it once im able to but for now it will be difficult to read so try to overlook the fact it is a grammatical nightmare!._**

**_THANK YOU: Tuatara you have helped me out here more then you can ever know._**

**you have been warned**

* * *

The Nerima ward was making a name for itself because of its outlandish and chaotic problems so you would think that a simple mother walking into a home wouldn't be a big problem yes? so did Ranma Saotome; the part-time feline that almost didn't even bother to listen but that was one conversation she was not going to forget for a while.

'Nodoka Saotome' Ranma launched herself out of the bed and bounced down the stairs 'Saotome damn it I know her from somewhere' Ranma stopped at the foot of the stairs to see a fairly tall looking woman who looked to be in her mid 30's she was currently engaged in accepting tea from Kasumi 'who is she'.

"Excuse me I don't mean to impose dear, but im looking for my son. and I guess my husband as well" the last was nothing more than a mutter said begrudgingly as if it was instantly regretted for being said. "is Ranma here".

"Oh my" Kasumi's trade mark interjection was cut of by the sight of a ginger cat launching itself at Nodoka and by a startled yelp from the mother in question. "oh my. bad Luna" this achieved silence as the feline just turned to her and tilted her head in confusion. "im sorry about this" Kasumi proceeded to pull Ranma off of Nodoka and sit her down on her lap "im sorry I don't think Luna here was ever trained to be around people" Kasumi was currently having the best workout she'd had in years trying to restrain the cat in question "what was it you where saying?".

"Oh yes dear" Nodoka was still a little startled but was ready to continue on regardless "my son was supposed to be here. he must be out right now do you know when he will get back".

"Oh my. im sorry Ranma probably wont be back for a while he and his father are out on a training mission."

"Yes dear do you know when they will get back".

"Possibly a few months a few weeks tomorrow. we have no way to tell".

"That is a shame" Nodoka unstrapped an object wrapped in cloth and placed it on the table in front of her "do you mind if I stay here for the time being I would like to be here when my son gets back" Nodoka unwrapped the cloth and it showed to be an aged katana.

"Oh my do you practice martial arts to Nodoka?".

"No dear and I hope never to have to use this".

"Forgive me if im imposing but why do you carry a katana around with you if you do not practice a martial art?".

"This is my family's honor blade if Genma fails his promise I have no choice but to use it" Nodoka's face briefly dropped to an inhuman grimace at the thought but quickly returned to a seemingly forced smile "but that wont happen".

"Promise?".

"Yes dear when Ranma was young my husband wanted to take him on a training mission I wouldn't let him untill he made a contract promising me he would return Ranma to me a man among men. the thing is it was a seppuku contract" Nodokas musings were shaken loose by the sight of a certain cat hitting the floor unconscious.

"Oh my what a story but if you excuse me I should probably sort this out" Kasumi left Nodoka to her musings and went to go get a rather abused first aid kit and an almost prehistoric animal health guide "lets see cats, cats oh here we are. if a cat faints oh my. It's called syncope, if that is in fact what she's having, and just like people, she's not getting enough oxygen to her brain. it can cause brain damage. "

Ranma wasn't quite conscious at the time but if she was she would probably of tried to tell Kasumi that its got nothing to do with that and was probably more likely to be a minor heart attack "Kasumi dear would you like me to help?" Nodoka's question was quickly greeted by a bow in thanks "dear according to this book we should go talk to a vet. do you know if there are any around here?".

"No but im sure I can find one for now lets just put Luna to bed".

'Luna why does she keep calling me that?' Ranma was currently trying to regain consciousness but for a while at least she needed rest.

Kasumi and Nodoka left Ranma on the foot of kasumi's bed and went back to their conversation "now where was we".

* * *

Meanwhile in a strangely quiet dark kingdom a rather morose que... "will you just shut up with the intros already geez" ahem sorry an exceedingly bitchy queen beryl that today seems to have forgotten not to break the fourth wall, you jackass beryl. was busy organizing and selection of officers to the front line to fill them in on whats happening back on earth.

"Okay jadeite ran away like the treacherous coward that he is. the first one to bring him back alive gets a human soul to play with. now I need another one of you to lead the attacks on earth. now you there in the middle congratulations you just got promoted you're in charge of the war party's now".

"Huh umm thank you beryl... ok beryl I have an idea. so far all the senshi have appeared in the same city. the one that we keep attacking."

"And your point is" beryl begins fidgeting with some form of scepter which in the past has been proven to work as an effective weapon . the officer looks routinely nervous.

"If they have all been in that city so far then the chances are that all of them are in there. so if we reconfigure the portal to take us to another city lets say Hong Kong then we should be able to get a good foothold on earth without them interfering." them man looked to be nervous like he was regretting his decision to open his mouth before beryl snapped him out of it.

"How long?".

"Sorry my queen what?".

"I said how long you dunce do not try my patience".

"Oh the portal should take about a week to reconfigure properly."

"Then you have a week not a day more" and with that beryls council faded away into the walls and the officer was left asking himself that most appropriate movie quote "what have I gotten myself into now".

* * *

By the morning in Nerima Akane woke up to find some one in the dojo having raided her storage for cinder blocks she wanted to give Ranma a good beat down for that but appeared to be mesmerized by the sight of the petite frame of the redhead braking the bricks beneath her hands "Ranma what are you doing in here" Ranma didn't even look up and just set up another round of cinder blocks "seriously Ranma you can't be here like this" all this earned Akane was another grunt "ok Ranma what going on in that head of yours it's not like you get mad like this for nothing".

Ranma stopped to give Akane a long and heavy sigh "Akane lets just say this is one of those things that its better that I don't talk about ok".

"Umm ok would you rather talk to someone else about this, I hate to admit it but im no good at this stuff".

"No Akane I just need to think for a while".

Akane could tell there was something really wrong with Ranma, it's just not right for Ranma to be depressed or angry about anything "Ranma you can't keep your self in the dark the entire time why don't you just think about this while we head over to tofu's.".

Ranma's sullen mood was knocked around as a ball of energy started bouncing around the room and ended up hiding in a corner "what about tofu why what come on Akane don't joke like that".

"Ranma are you sure that your fine because im looking at you crawling into the corner of the room because of a doctors visit".

"Umm sorry about that Akane lets just say I have my reasons to not want to see tofu right now".

"Oh yeh what are they?".

"Sorry can't tell you".

"Oh yeh maybe I can ask Nabiki to find out, I mean she'll do anything for 10000 yen".

"Akane I cant tell you".

"Are you sure? you know now I've got to find out".

"Look I cant go see him I have an appointment already".

"An appointment?. an appointment for what?".

Ranma let out a long sigh in defeat "I passed out last night and Kasumi asked if he was trained with animals. it turns out he is".

Akane chose this moment to badly stifle a laugh "wait Ranma you mean your acting funny because you don't want to go to the vet?".

"Acting funny I've seen what vets do ill be walking funny to if I let him near me".

Akane at this point lost the plot and just broke down into laughter "you know what Ranma let me know when you go because this I've got to see" "anyway come on there's something that you need to get checked out and you need tofu to do it".

Ranma was going to argue but was silence by a splash of hot water from Akane "I knew it was a good idea to pack a few of these. ok Ranma now you can either go quietly or I can carry you there and you'll be getting that visit to the vets sooner than you want" Akane held out a hand to Ranma and held a sinister look on her face "one paw quiet two paw fun" Ranma put one paw in Akane's hand and seriously considered putting the second one there to. but in the end though better of it.

"Oh there you are Luna" Akane turned to look at her sister with a confused look on her face while Ranma tried desperately to get out of Kasumi's line of sight and shot a pleading look to Akane who slowly began to smirk.

"So you figured out a name for her did you sis" Akane turned back to Ranma and let out a smug look "you know I think it suits her".

'This is what I get for calling you a tomboy isn't it' this was one of those situations where Ranma really wished she could still talk 'damn it shampoo is gonna show me how she talks like this and she gonna make sure I can do it'.

"What are you two doing Akane?" Ranma was snapped back to reality by the conversation happening in front of her.

"Not much Kasumi I was just heading over to tofu's".

"Oh that's good Akane here can you give him this book back I borrowed" Akane took the book out of Kasumi's hands and grew a puzzled expression when reading the title.

"The silence of the lambs, I didn't think this was your sort of thing Kasumi".

"Oh it's not I was just attracted to it im not sure why" "oh and one more thing Akane can you take Luna to him she's got an appointment at the vets".

"Oh don't worry Kasumi I wouldn't miss that for the world" Akane's smirk lost its sinister touch and became downright evil the look almost looked like it was unhealthily smug. "hey Luna climb aboard" Akane outstretched her arm again and after a long period of time Ranma unwillingly climbed up and came to rest on her shoulder "come on furball it's not gonna be so bad".

Ranmas silence finally ended with a purr that said I... give up. "nya".

* * *

"Tendo I think we've made it".

"No Saotome where still in japan".

"how long have we been walking?".

"About 8 hours".

"Tendo remind me again not to care when Ranma runs off".

"Sorry Soatome it should be a few more hours and well reach the boat".

"Tendo."

"What Saotome?".

"Isn't that Tokyo?".

"No it isn't Saot...".

"Ok it is Saotome I think we have just run a circle around it".

"Tendo give me the map clearly you haven't had to traveled in way to long".

"Damn it Saotome" Soun threw the map to the ground in disgust and started to pitch camp "we can stop here im not going anywhere untill we get an updated map that you didn't get from a 10 year old."

"Hey that Hibiki kid looked like a good one had plenty of raw power, would have been easy to train. I trust his map building capability's.

"It says that we are in Malaysia Soatome I don't trust it one but".

At this point the fathers let out a long drawn out "damn it" which wrung well in stereo..

* * *

Back in Nerima Ranma was being true to her word as she and Akane walked out of tofu's clinic. well Akane walked Ranma was performing what may have been an exaggerated waddle outside of the clinic Akane once again reached into her backpack and pulled out a spare set of cloths "here Ranma go get dressed you've got an appointment as a human this time" Akane dragged Ranma around the back of the clinic and into the alleyway before emptying the contents of a water bottle out onto the cat and quickly jerking her head away so as not to see the nude girl in front of her.

"No way Akane" Akane got a face full of cloth as the clothes found themselves hurled in her direction.

"RANMA" Akane stuttered for a moment and then forced herself to calm down "why not Ranma?".

"There's no way Akane".

"No way for what?" Akane wasn't doing the best job of hiding her annoyance at the situation.

"There's no way you're gonna get me in some stupid dress Akane".

"Huh, geez Ranma and you think I want you wearing it. just shut up and put it on. or would you rather go in naked".

"I choose cat" Ranma desperately started to search through akanes Bag to try to find more hot water only to find none.

"Sorry Ranma but I figured you might try to run away so I didn't bring any hot water for you to change back" Akane tried to remain neutral but couldn't hide the smug tone in her voice. "besides Ranma its the school uniform your going to have to get used to wearing it sooner or later".

Ranma took a minute to work out what Akane meant by that "oh no. I didn't where one before im not wearing one now. what makes you think im even going to school anymore I don't have an ID as far as everyone else is concerned I was never born so why would I even try to get into school?".

"One word Nabiki" any argument Ranma just had got blown out of the water Akane was right Nabiki would do anything for 10000 yen and that includes making an ID something that weather Ranma liked it or not was going to need. all of Ranma's life was licensed as male. male birth certificate male doctors notes male student ID they would be useless now.

"One condition you pay for whatever it is she wants for it".

"What?".

"Your asking her to completely make up a person's life and make records to prove it, that wont be cheep and im already paying for it by having to do this garbage so you're gonna have to pay the 100000 yen or whatever she wants for it".

Akane was not expecting this at all no logic determined that Ranma would actually take this at face value "there is something very wrong here".

"Huh what you mean the fact that I can't walk straight?".

"No you just agreed to go to school as a girl without much of a fight there's something wrong here and im going to find out. oh and by the way if you don't want the things I offered then I have my gym cloths in the bag as well".

Ranma didn't exactly look happy about this option either but begrudgingly reached into the bag "at least I can move in those".

"Can you hurry up and get dressed already Ranma my necks starting to hurt its been twisted that long".

"Oh yeh like you couldn't just turn your body around with it seriously Akane it's like you enjoy doing things wrong".

Akane began chanting under her breath something that Ranma either couldn't hear or didn't want to hear "relax Akane just pretend the hairs red because it's already covered in blood".

"Ok Akane you can turn around if your that bothered by it".

"Does that mean you done or does that mean your just being shameless again?".

"A little from column a and a little from column b but yeh im ready".

"Ok come on then".

"5 minutes my ass is still sore from last time".

"Ok now im going to draw the line he was checking out your head he didn't go anywhere near your ass".

Ranma let out a sigh and then began a condescending tone that is usually reserved for when you explain to a child that they cant have something "Akane answer me honestly have you ever had a tail?".

"Well obviously no but.".

"Ok so you don't know about the feelings in the root where the muscles attach well here's the deal Akane apparently my tail is majorly ticklish ok its still sore because it felt like my ass was being melted off".

"Akane I can tell you want to laugh just do it already and stop bothering me about it" Akane did just that falling to the ground in still vaguely suppressed laughter before eventually trying to distract herself from the reason she was laughing by packing everything back into her bag.

"Ranma try not to talk about the cat side of life ok your making me laugh" in an exact mirror to Akanes earlier thoughts something began to strike Ranma as wrong since when was Akane ever this happy-go-lucky or friendly even in school she was doing a bad job of hiding the fact that she was always either mad or depressed but this laughter was not forced.

"Akane let's do this thing already you're not the only one that has some questions for when we get back".

Akane and Ranma both limped back into the clinic Ranma because of her previous appointment with Tofu and Akane because she had given herself pains from laughing too much.

"Oh Akane back already?".

"Oh um yes Dr tofu this is a... friend of mine and I think she just needs a general checkup".

Tofu began examining Ranma mentally noticing the distinct limp and grew a slightly concerned smirk "well I can see the problem did you run into trouble last night. I mean I think you're a little young for that sort of thing but it's not my place to judge".

'The docs a perv' Ranma somehow managed to refrain from yelling this out for anyone in Nerima to hear "um doc I don't think your understanding us we don't do that sort of thing" 'besides your the reason im like this anyway' Ranma didn't bother saying this part allowed it was probably for the best.

"Oh right I should probably make a record of you being here im going to need some form of ID so I can make a file" tofu fired up what looks to be a primitive computer and began patiently waiting for Ranma to hand over some from of ID fortunately for Ranma Akane was once again being unusually helpful.

"Tofu we don't have her ID yet were going to try to get everything sorted out soon though".

Tofu for a moment held a disapproving look on his face before returning to an overly happy grin "well that's no good you really should keep some ID with you at all times you know. ok then just give me your name and I can start the file ill just have to fill it in when you get everything in order".

"Um Ranko... Tendo im a distant cousin of Akane's".

'Ranma you moron he knows I don't have cousin'.

Akane's pessimistic thoughts were interrupted by tofu proving her half wrong "well I didn't think Akane had a cousin but its nice to meet you anyway Ranko please come with me into my office and ill do your checkup" Ranma hesitantly followed tofu into the room and after a few minutes came out with a blank look on her face fortunately it was tofu that answered the questions "well Akane you're in luck Ranko here is as healthy as a horse and based on the condition of my stress ball probably as strong as one to".

Ranma began wordlessly limping back towards Akane before tofu spoke up again "Ranko if you wouldn't mind coming back tomorrow I noticed an abnormality that id like to take a closer look at".

"Huh".

"Your eyes Ranko they are quite unique the way the pupils are shaped it reminds me very much how the eyes of a cats form." Akane had a little look for herself and gave nod to confirm that yes Ranma's eyes had changed shape slightly they where also turning a strange shade of greenish blue changing from those crystal blue eyes that Ranma had used before.

"Well okay Dr tofu we have to go now ill remind her to come by tomorrow" as they started for the door Akane once again tried to make conversation "hey ran..ko what did you do to that stress ball anyway?".

"Remember when I said my tail was ticklish well it turns out it's not the only thing" Ranma turned around and took a look back into the clinic to see Akane doubled over on the floor once again uncharacteristically laughing "geez I don't have time for this ill see you back at the dojo".

* * *

Once Ranma made it back to the dojo she began to compulsively break bricks again without a care for the fact that she was technically destroying Akanes property even though Akane would have smashed the cinder blocks herself as soon as she good back to the dojo "geez what am I doing this aint my training I gotta get back into shape" Ranma had to fight heavy resistance to pry herself away from the cinder blocks and start work on some routine Kata's but then subconsciously glanced back to the bricks longingly.

"Oh that's right I was gonna get some answers from our little pig now wasn't I" Ranma stopped midway through a Kata and landed firmly on her already sore backside "note to self if someone has been tickling down there again don't let it get hit" Ranma got up and headed out of the dojo only to realize a problem "damn they don't know im coming ok im gonna have to either sneak in or pull some garbage line out of my hat".

Ranma's musings were stopped short when Kasumi barged into her train of thoughts "excuse me can I help you miss?" Ranma was confused for a moment before remembering her current gender.

"Um actually yes im a ... friend of Akanes and I need to talk to her." not entirely the truth but believable it would seem Ranma noticed the problem with this too late though.

"Im sorry Akane isn't here right now she's at the vets." Kasumi's words brought painful memory's back to the front of Ranma's mind.

"Um ok do you mind if I wait for her inside then?" even by Ranma's standards this was a feeble attempt to gain access to Akanes bedroom fortunately Kasumi's ridiculously hospitable nature led to Ranma being led into the living room and handed a cup of tea despite the fact that she didn't ask 'Kasumi must really like making tea or something' Ranma wasn't allowed to keep on a train of though for too long before realization kicked in.

"Oh god mom's in here somewhere and that tea is a risk to my secret" but try as she might Ranma was not going to refuse Kasumi's tea and before long was stuck at the table and going nowhere fast now the only thing that could make this any better w...

"Well hello there dear".

Well it would seem that the only thing that could make it better just walked into the room "Kasumi dear who is this" Nodoka sat herself down next to Ranma and persisted to once again recessive tea from out of nowhere.

'Ok is it seriously just me that can't hide a million things on them at once or what? oh right I should probably introduce myself. but I cant just lie like that to mom can I?' soon Ranma's choice was made for her as Nodoka once again placed her katana on the table "ma'am my name is Ranko its nice to meet you" 'geez how much cornier could I of sounded?'.

"Ranko what a nice name dear, my you are a bit of a tomboy arent you?" Ranma took the next 25 seconds of her life pondering if tomboy was a compliment or an insult; on the one hand it implied girl on the other it implied a boyish girl which meant Ranma hadn't completely lost her touch.

"Um sorry I don't quite follow what makes me a tomboy exactly?" 'wait what am I asking for I don't care about this stuff... do I?' Ranma brushed the thoughts aside to hear Nodoka speak.

"Yes dear you do seem to be a bit of a tomboy. allow me to demonstrate you're wearing your running cloths around the house" upon closer inspection she was correct Ranma was still wearing Akane's gym uniform "look at the way you're sitting your legs are wide open".

"And is there some kind of problem with that?" Ranma was wearing a genuine look of confusion just why would sitting with your legs open matter.

"Not right now dear but if you where wearing something other than shorts or slacks then the problem would come" Ranma again looked confused before her face unceremoniously dropped straight into the table. "and that sort of thing isn't exactly ladylike".

"I give up I get it im a tomboy fine geez" this would have been easier to understand if Ranma's face wasn't currently sampling the taste of the table upon Akanes entrance though Ranma was saved... right? "Akane come here we need to talk" without waiting for an answer Ranma yanked Akane up the stairs and into her room.

"Ok Ranma you have 5 seconds to explain whats going on" she was stopped by Ranma giving P-chan a bop on the head and giving a yank on Shampoos tail waking them both up.

"Okay I want answers and I want them fast okay? first of Akane has been acting off and apparently so have I. also whats up with me apparently I've got cat eyes or something the curses don't mix do they?".

"Why Ranma in such big hurry no need hurt Shampoo".

"Just answer the question".

"Okay Shampoo let me deal with this Ranma the curses cant mix together after the initial change so if they've mixed at all this is all they are going to do." P-chan headed up toward Ranma and made a high-pitched click to high for Akane but painful to Ranma "Ranma I think the changes are that it buffed your senses your hearing got better and im gonna guess the reason your eyes have changes is because you have actually got cat eyes you have a heightened sense of sight as well especially in the dark.

"If I have cat eyes how come I can see in color?" it would appear to be a fair question but it was met with a wall of sarcasm.

"Because you got really lucky, the curses mixed a little but it looks like all it did was help you out" "also if you think you've been acting funny that because you have and its to be expected I wasn't completely honest with my reasons for recruiting you like it did it doesn't exactly have much to do with Ki Ranma, Akane your on your second lives right now you both used to be senshi Milenia ago this is your second time around. you've been subconsciously acting on memory's from back then. from what you used to be.

"So Akane used to be really happy all the time. where did Jusenkyo go wrong" a substantial kick to the gut reminded Ranma that the memory's where more what you would call guidelines than actual pathways.

"Okay happy now can we get back to sleep?."

"Not yet when you change back and forth you still have cloths and I want to know how you do it".

"Are you sure? that's not really something I can explain on the spot".

"I've got plenty of time".

"Okay ill tell you tomorrow" after a quick nod Ranma left the room and trudged to the furo, while Akane was still curious about one thing.

"Hey guys is it just me or was that a really big under reaction I was expecting a massive fit about you saying something like that".

"Ok Akane im listening what should have just happened?".

"You just said that Ranma used to be a senshi in another life yes?".

"Yes I did... and?".

"Well if all senshi where girls then you just effectively told Ranma she was always a girl something that I was kind of expecting to get rejected".

"Ok I sort of understand what you mean now. well you and Ranma are subconsciously acting on memory's of your past lives and Ranma's past life was lived as a girl so even if Ranma knows she should be troubled by someone saying she's a girl but without knowing it she isn't bothered because in her mind there is a lifetime of being called that and that there is no real problem with it".

"So your saying that if I went up to Ranma and asked are you a boy or a girl?".

"Then she would probably be hit with conflicting feelings. Akane that's a question that shouldn't be asked untill the memory's come back. or if you would prefer we have a pretty special shampoo here that can restore those memory's for you so you don't have to have any conflicting feelings going on in your life right now either" Akane looked puzzled briefly almost as if judging weather or not someone restoring memory's using shampoo was either possible but after thinking through the fact that she was effectively having this conversation with a talking pig she opted for it makes plenty of sense.

"Will bringing these memory's back do anything to the memory's I have to this life because id rather not lose them?".

"No it will just bring back the old memory's so you don't follow them blindly in a subconscious attempt to remember. Akane I wont force you to do this but I will recommenced it. but be warned this is an entire lifetimes worth of memory's it might be a bit overwhelming to your system you will remember your birth, and your death" well P-chan there where probably better ways of promoting this shampoo but I guessed you lucked out Akane is a bit more willing to witness her own death then most.

"Okay just, let's get some sleep I want a little time to think about it. oh and something tells me this probably wont go down as smoothly with Ranma." there it was again Akane was sticking completely to her current character that was nothing like the character that she grew up with. the deadpan response and dry wit as well as the earlier hysterics just didn't suit the much-loved uncute tomboy it left P-chan and shampoo reminiscing or was it an unwelcome feeling of déjà vu.

Either way as this was going on Ranma had spent a solid 5 minutes staring into her reflection in the water of the furo rather uncharacteristically pondering the recent events and just what they mean after a while spent doing this Ranma had seemingly come to a decision on one thing "well Ranma Saotome goodbye its gonna be a while before i can see you again Ranko needs to be out for a little while." "welcome to my new life *splash* nya" roughly translated it totally sucks.

* * *

**NOTES: **right now i understand this is probably hard to read trust me im working on it.

**this is based off of the story bishoujo senshi so all credit for the universe goes to that**

**PLEASE:** review im still trying to fix this and hearing peoples suggestions would make me too too happy.


End file.
